Little by Little
by Haley Le
Summary: After her new arrival at a new high school, Megumi found herself transported into the Academy for the Gods along with her new schoolmate, Kusanagi Yui. How will Megumi survive this chaos when she can't bring herself to surpass her fears and insecurities? Falling in love is out of her options... Or is it not?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Welcome to my new story, Little by Little! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do send me advices through reviews, or just your general opinions on this chapter. Every review is appreciated! :)**

* * *

~~~***Hakoniwa High School***~~~

**"Yui-chan! Did you hear about the new student?" **Yui Kusanagi turned around to greet one of her friends, who was out of breath from running from the office to their classroom.

**"Oh no, I haven't. I was reading this book." **The purple-haired girl replied as she put her book down from her hands just as the teacher walked into the classroom. Everyone quickly got into his or her seat as the teacher cleared his voice.

**"Everyone, we have a new student who will join us starting from today. Please, come on in."**

He announced as he gestured to the door. Everyone immediately direct their stares at the door, anticipating to see what the new student looks like. Even Yui was a bit curious as she looked toward the direction of the door. After around three seconds, the door opened to reveal a fairly tall girl around 5'8" with a pale complexion walked in. Her peach pink hair is tied up into a loose messy bun, and her canine-like light orange eyes warily observing the people in front of her. Besides the school's uniform, she also has a pair of red headphones around her neck. Yui also took notice that the girl's shoulders were tense, as if she was ready to defend or hide herself at the slightest movement from the people around her. The girl slowly walked toward the teacher's table, but she also stood around 3 feet away from the table.

**"This is Megumi Nohara. Please treat her with respects, and I hope you guys will get along well." **Immediately, there were hushed whispers sounded all around the room, startled Yui a little. The teacher cleared his throat as the classroom became quiet once again.

**"From now on, Megumi will sit next to Kusanagi Yui. Yui, please raise your hand."**

Yui immediately raised her hand upon her name, but she noticed that those that sit around the empty desk next to her seemed to try to scoot as far away as they could. Megumi said nothing as she made her way toward the desk, and quietly sat down as she stared straight ahead and said nothing else. Taken aback by Megumi's action, Yui could only stay silent as she observed the new girl who seemed to show no emotion as she wrote down her notes.

~~~***After school***~~~

**"The new girl's last name is Nohara? Like Kenichi Nohara?!"**

**"I heard he ran away from his family after he accidentally killed a mafia or something…"**

**"No! I heard that it was because he made a huge gamble and he lost everything…"**

**"So that was his daughter?! I heard bad rumors about her from previous schools."**

**"Shh! Here she comes! You don't want to anger her!"**

The whispers stopped as the students caught the sight of the said girl as she was walking toward the school gate. Megumi simply paid no attention as she walked past the crowd, her eyes looked straight ahead as her earphones were up on her ears, streaming her favorite songs as usual. She walked past countless of streets, intersections, buildings, and houses toward an old apartment building that looked shabby and worn out from times and lack of remodel. She walked up the flight of stairs to a faded wooden door, found the key and unlocked the door as she walked in.

**"I am home."**

Megumi said to her empty living room as she took off her shoes, and place them neatly on the side next to the wall. She went into a small hallway that lead into a small kitchen with a single table at the far corner, and a frail and sickly woman with chestnut hair sitting on a nearby chair while staring at the gray wall ahead of her.

**"Mama, you didn't eat your food again. You need to eat, you know so you can be healthy for my graduation day! I am sure papa will come home to see it too!"**

Megumi said with a fake smile as she sit down next to the woman who appeared to be her mother and pulled her into a light hug, but the older woman's expression didn't change as she kept staring ahead of her, never once returning the hug or even move a single muscle. Megumi's face fell as she quietly stood up and retreat toward her room, where the girl lay on her bed and sighed. She pulled out from underneath her uniform a necklace charm the shape of a tiny silver shield that she got from her Grandmother as a protection charm before she passed away.

**"Grandma… I wish you were here with me…" **Megumi whispered sadly as she clutched the charm tight into her fist, and suddenly a brilliant light emitted from the charm as it lit up her entire bedroom.

**"What the…" **A startled Megumi watched in amazement and bewilderment as the glowing charm floated ahead of her, and soon white light enveloping her as her vision went black.

~~~***Somewhere only Gods know***~~~

**"Urgh… What was that?"**

Megumi asked herself as she opened her eyes to the ceiling above her, and immediately sat up when she realized that she is not at home. She quickly stood up as her body tensed up, her eyes sharply looking around for any potential threats around her. She was soon astonished to found that she was standing in a majestic ballroom, decorated with golden statues and large glass windows with classic and aesthetic details, almost like something based in Greek Mythology movies that she sometimes watched on the Internet out of boredom. Megumi slowly released her stance as she observed the scenery around her, but began to feel that she was not alone in the room.

**"Welcome, human. I have been expecting you." **Megumi quickly whipped around to face a handsome man, maybe in his early forties with blonde hair and blonde eyes, wearing red robe as he sat on what seemed like a throne. She narrowed her eyes as her shoulders tensed up once again, but a deep chuckle halted her.

**"Please don't be too tense, human. I know this is a bit sudden, but don't be shy. Come here." **Megumi was slightly annoyed that he just met her and he called her 'human,' but for some reason her body began to move toward him faster than her brain could react to it.

**"Did you bring me here? Where am I? And most of all… Who are you?" **Megumi asked sternly as she walked toward him, her eyes warily stare at the smiling man in front of her. As she walked closer, the man stood up.

**"Yes, I brought you here. And My name is Zeus. I am the god who rules the heaven."**

**"Like, from Greek mythology? How…"**

**"Indeed, even the most ignorant humans have heard my name." **Megumi's eyes widened as she came into a stop in front of his throne, just right at the steps.

**"Do you not believe me, human?"**

**"It is not like I don't believe you. It is just that I have never seen any deity in person before in my life."**

Megumi answered as she stared at the man in front of her with calculating eyes. Her grandmother was a true believer in mythologies, and often told her countless of stories about them. He seemed very intimidating to her, but yet something inside her told her to trust him for the time being. Zeus then surprised her greatly as he changed into a small boy who looked no older than ten as he pointed his staff at her, lightning charges began to appear around it.

**"Shall I call down my lightning next?"**

**"I think I have seen enough. Apparently, my whole life had been a lie up until now." **Megumi mumbled as Zeus snorted out in laughter in amusement as he walked away from his throne.

**"Nohara Megumi, I summoned you here to play a part in my plan. Since the beginnings, gods had been beings that must both love humanity and be worshiped by them. However, the connection between the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentably weak. At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. That is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them."**

**"Pretty much, to teach them to bond with human and spoon-feeding them by expose them to humans, am I correct? That's it, the purpose of me being here?" **Megumi asked bluntly as Zeus chuckled.

**"You got my point faster than the other human that I brought her. She seemed to be a little clueless, but she is a nice girl. But no, I am not spoon-feeding the gods. It is a must."**

**"The other human? There's another person who was here also?"**

**"Yes. Kusanagi Yui was her name. I believe you guys go to the same school. What is human? What is love? By helping them understand those fundamentals, a terrible future can be avoided. That is why, I created this school. Or I would call it, the academy of the gods. Nohara Megumi! You and Kusanagi Yui will learn alongside with them, and teach them about humanity."**

**"Um, I am sorry, but you basically kidnapped me from the Earth up here to do just this?! I have a life down there, and I can't just abandon it to do what, baby-sit the gods?!"**

**"You cannot decide anything. I do." **Megumi let out a small gasp as anger bubbling up inside of her. This man couldn't just forcefully remove her from her house and then made her do what he wanted. She can be patient, but this man was wearing it thinner and thinner.

**"I can't do that! Even if you pay me with gold or buy me a freaking mansion, I will not do anything!"**

**"I shall not release you from this world, until you have fulfilled my plan."**

This man was driving her nuts. How could he say that and still smiling like it was something he did 24/7 and expected everyone to follow his orders? He maybe the ruler of the gods and very powerful, but he has no rights to force anyone to do anything. Her patience was running extremely slow, and if he said one more sentence, she would gladly rearrange his face and wipe off that annoying smug smile. She was about to retort when suddenly she was teleported into a big ball room with Zeus. Megumi then realized that she was in the room with most of the gods as well, and just as Yui and Apollon arrived.

**"It seems like everyone has arrived. Welcome to my garden, to my academy, my beloved students." **_"My beloved behinds, he said."_ Megumi thought sourly as she tried to ignore the surprised look of recognition on Yui's face.

**"Cut the crap, so you're the one who is behind all this!" **A young man with spiky blue hair protested with anger, but Zeus quickly ignored him as he went on with his speech.

**"Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo. Japanese god of the moon, Tsukiyomi. Norse god of light, Balder. Norse god of fire, Loki. Norse god of thunder, Thor. Greek God of the underworld, Hades. Greek god of fertility and wine, Dionysos. And Greek God of the Sun, Apollon. You will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humanity."**

Megumi was pretty amused that he had collected a variety of gods from different elements, and personalities even. Just then Loki and Susanoo summoned their power to fight against Zeus, much to some people's dismay. But of course, they were no match to the ruler of the gods.

**"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefore…" **Zeus then raised his staff in the air as it began to shine brightly, and accessories of all kinds appeared on every god in the room. Soon, protests were heard as some gods were trying to take their accessories off. **"These shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. Those shackles are the proof!"**

**"Ya know, Zeus… Those are accessories and not shackles. If you keep saying shackles, they would not appreciate it. Just saying." **Megumi randomly blurted out her blunt statement as she stared at Zeus, who looked just the slightest bit annoying at her comment, but he shrugged it off.

**"You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate, your shackles will remove themselves." **Zeus then summoned a giant glass globe from midair as it hovering above the ballroom. **"Once you understand the human's heart, this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year, you will all be trapped in this garden forever."**

Gasps were heard across the room, and soon protests were thrown towards the ruler of the god. **"I shall not entertain the protests. It had already been decided. Thoth will be your instructor." **A man, in his late twenties, with glasses and white hair stepped out from the shadows with his arms folded and his expression stern.

**"And your classmates will be these many spirits." **Just as Zeus said, hundreds of spirits wearing the academy's uniforms appeared all around the building.

**"Kusanagi Yui."**

**"Yes sir!"**

**"Nohara Megumi."**

**"No."**

**"Your responsibility is to lead the gods to graduation. Is that clear? And especially you, Nohara Megumi. I will keep a close eye on you."**

**"Is that supposed to scare me, or are you trying to imply to me that you will stalk me 24/7, Zeus-'sama?'" **Megumi asked with a blank voice, earning snickers from Loki and a stern glare from Zeus at her. She glared back at him, only for him to sigh and Thoth to clear his voice.

**"Tomorrow afternoon, you will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony. That is all. You are dismissed for today. Kusanagi and Nohara, come with me." **As Thoth finished his sentence, he turned around and started walking out of the room. Yui and Megumi quickly followed right behind him.

**"Zeus modeled this school after human's high school. All necessary facilities have been provided. There's even food available in the cafeteria."**

**"Ummm…"**

Yui began to question about her family's beings and sped up after Thoth, leaving Megumi behind just enough so she wouldn't lose sight of them and still be able to listen to their conversation. She was also intend to ask him the same question later, but Yui beat her to it.

**"Don't worry about it. After you all graduated, you'll return to the time you came from through the power of Chronos, god of time."**

Megumi inwardly sighed in relief, knowing that she won't have to worry about paying her apartment's bills or who will take care of her mother while she stuck here. She was deep in thought she almost missed what Yui said, and the next thing she saw was Thoth trapping Yui against the wall.

**"Zeus has the future of both humanity and the gods in mind. The Sword of Heavenly Gathering Clouds, and the Aegis Shield of Heavenly Protector will guide your ways. Take good care of them. Not that you could remove it…" **Thoth then continued on moving, making Yui and Megumi chasing after him once again. They began to walk outside and towards two buildings.

**"Women's dorms are to the right. The men's are to the left." **After guiding Yui to her room, Thoth led Megumi to the door with her name on the wooden door. **"This is your room. I'll be in the academy's library. If you need anything, come see me. Farewell." **Then, he quickly left, leaving Megumi behind. She could only sighed as she slowly opened the door to her room as the light in there automatically turn on itself. She stared in fascination as she quietly closed the door behind her and walked into the room. She looked to her left and found the uniform on the wall. She slightly frowned as she stared at the uniform.

**"Why is the skirt always so short? Every single school I came to, the skirt can barely cover anything!"**

Megumi huffed as she looked at the table near her to find a student handbook. This was perfect, she would need the handbook if she doesn't want to get lost at the school. She began to flip through it when a voice caused her to literally drop the book.

**"Good afternoon, Nohara-sama…"**

Megumi quickly looked around her but she could find nothing. She then looked at the ground to find a little silver platypus doll with a pink bow hiding behind the edge of the cupboard.

**"My name is Maria, and I am here to look after you…" **Megumi slowly squatted down to take a closer look at the doll, inwardly squealing at the cuteness of the doll.

**"Zeus created me from the clays, as… the myth was told that humans have been made by gods from clay or earth. Although, he made a little mistake after he created me. So, this is what I look like for now. But I do like my body… It is easy to move, and small. I like everything small…" **Maria explained shyly as she hid herself further behind the cupboard.

**"If you have any troubles… Um, please talk to me. I am… not the best advice giver, but I will try my best…" **Maria began to stutter as she began to back up even more, but somehow she ended up tripping on her own feet and fell on her butt. She looked like she was about to cry, but Megumi gently picked her up and smiled softly. She hasn't been smiling a lot, and little things like this made her happy.

**"Thank you, Maria. Nice to meet you."**

**"Nice… Nice to meet you too… Ano… May I call you Megu-chan?"**

**"Of course. You can call me Megu-chan." **

Megumi then put Maria gently on her bed as she looked around for some clothing to wear as she headed into the shower for a quick bath. After drying her hair with a towel, Megumi then walked towards her bed to sit down next to a sleeping Maria.

**"I can't believe it… Today is nuts…" **She mumbled as she slowly dropped down on her bed.

**"I hope Mama will be doing okay… And Kakashi-san as well… I hope he can handle the kids while I am stuck here… Well… I have to do this…" **Megumi whispered as she began to play with the charm again.

**"Grandma, please lend me courage… To do this. Please help me… Get through this…" **That was the last thing Megumi mumbled as she fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: A new day at a new school

**Hello, hello! I am back again for the second chapters, and I was so happy that this story was welcomed by so many wonderful readers! Here is chapter 2, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**REVIEWS ANSWERS: **

**SayaChan1: **I am very glad that you like my OC Megumi! And yes, following your advice I fixed the format of this chapter so that it looks better. I hope you like it, and if you have anything else to add feel free to leave a review.**  
**

Cheessysmile24: Updated! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

AzuraLunatique: You are actually the second person to correct my formating, and I thank you for that also. ^^ I hope you like this chapter!

Myrrine: Oh you just flatter me. ^^ I just write my story the way I know it will make my readers entertained and happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Choco M: I am so glad you love my fanfic so much, and you love Maria! To be honest, I based Maria on one of the stuffed platypus that I owns (Her name is Patty, and she is purple instead of silver, hehe) I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

Megumi's eyes fluttered open as she sat up from her bed. The sun has just appeared over the horizon as the gentle sunshine danced through her windows. The girl yawned softly as she quietly got up from her bed, carefully not to wake the little doll that was still sleeping near her pillow. It was around 6:15, a time that would be considered late for Megumi.

"I kept forgetting that I am no longer at home…"

Megumi thought as she walked to the bathroom to do some personal hygiene stuffs and put her hair into her signature loose and messy bun again. She decided that it is best that she could kill the time by exploring the school, knowing that she could never fall asleep again as much as she wanted to. Megumi looked at the uniform on the wall again, and shook her head as she carefully looked around the closet and cupboards for any extra clothing. She mentally grinned as she found some athletic pants and gym T-shirts and shorts, happy that she could wear something comfy to school without violating the school rule. She quickly went through the handbook again to make sure that she didn't violate the dress code before putting on a pair of peach pink athletic pants that were 2 inches above her ankles, a black sport bra underneath a white tank top, and a matching peach pink light athletic jacket. For extra measures she carefully folded the uniform and put it along with a pair of dress shoes in a peach pink gym bag that she found nearby before quietly headed outside. It was super early, and the hallways were empty just like what she preferred. Using the handbook as a guide she went to the cafeteria, which was the nearest place to her dorm to get some food. Her mouth watered as her eyes caught sights of bacons, donuts, and hot chocolate as she got two plateful of bacons, eggs, chocolate donuts, pancakes, and two cups of hot chocolate and she wolfed them all down within ten minutes. Satisfied, Megumi quickly grab two apples and two chocolate granola bars before she headed out again.

"Nearby is the library… Maybe I could find some books that I need…"

She mumbled to herself as she made her way into a large hallway to her right, and came in front of two giant wooden doors with a sun on each of them. A small sign that said 'library' were hanging on the wall right next to them. Megumi was about to push on the door when it cracked open to reveal a young man she haven't seen before with black short hair and cat-like feature staring at her. The stare-down lasted for about three seconds before the later let out a small squeak and stumbled backward to hide behind a statue with white hair. Wait… Since when statue has white hair?

"Nohara. You are up quite early?"

"I would say 'quite' is an understatement. You look like you set camp in that library overnight."

Megumi bluntly countered as she stared up at Thoth. Even though she was considered pretty tall for a girl, Thoth was still at least 5 inches taller than her. Decided not to waste any more time with him, she quickly brushed past him with a small 'excuse me' as she headed toward the bookshelves nearby, eager to start her search as she also looked around and admiring the sheer size of the grand library and the number of books in there. Thoth on the other hand, was greatly amused by Megumi's action. No one before had ever talked to him fearlessly like that, let alone a human girl who he just met a day before. What amused him even more was the awe expression she made as she looked around the library, admiring and gingerly touching each book as she browsed through shelves. Even Annubis seemed intrigued in her as well as he stared after her. Suddenly, Megumi grabbed a book and started sniffing it, earning a small snort from Thoth. She quickly glared at him as he looked away at another bookshelf, pretending that he didn't see anything. Slightly embarrassed that he saw her sniffing the book, and annoyed that he had to be the one seeing her do it, Megumi quickly grabbed some more random books before slamming them down at the check-out table.

"Are these all you need, Nohara?" Thoth asked sternly, with a small hint of amusement in his voice as Megumi kept glaring at him. He proceeded to check out her books, and decided to announce the title of every book loudly every time it was check out.

"Hmm, introduction to astronomy… Mythologies of the world... Are you trying to investigate everyone's identity or something? Boxing techniques: Muay Thai edition… Interesting book for a girl to read, and I am pretty sure you don't even box… What is this? Make-out paradise?"

Thoth announced the last book's title extremely loud, just when Zeus decided to make an entrance, and Megumi's face was bright red just like the gods' ruler's cloak as she quickly pulled the book away and stuffed it on the nearest shelf, hoping that Zeus didn't hear the book's name that she had accidentally grabbed.

"Beautiful day today, Thoth. I am quite surprise that a human is already up and moving, excited for school. Humans are quite studious also, don't you think? Nohara Megumi already borrowed this many books. That 'Make-out paradise' book sounds very interesting. May I take a look at that?"

Zeus asked as he looked at Thoth, expecting for the god of knowledge to hand him the said book when suddenly Megumi began to grab all of her books, dumped them in her gym bag before backing up toward the doors.

"Ah em… eh… I ordered um… Something at the store… Erm… I have to go and pick them up… Ah ha ha, see ya later~!" Megumi stammered uncharacteristically just right when she made it out of the library, and speedily sprinted away. Zeus stared after her with a quizzical look.

"What just happened? Is human this strange and foreign to us gods?" Zeus asked as he took a seat at the table, before glancing to his side and found a book sticking out from the shelf.

"Oh hey. Just the book I was asking for." Zeus said as he pulled the book out from the shelf, and flipped to a random page. And that, explained the reason why the ceremony was delayed for 30 minutes, and Zeus arrived with some dried blood on his face.

**- 5 minutes later -**

Megumi stepped into the school store and her eyes immediately sparkle at the diversity and the amount of supplies that the store carried. There is almost everything there for the students to purchase and to use, plus the fact that everything is free excited Megumi more as she walked toward the clerk.

"Good morning, Miss. Welcome to the school's store. How may I assist you today?" The clerk politely greeted her as Megumi nodded.

"I would like to purchase this, and this, and that. And do you guys do special orders?"

**- Noon, in the auditorium -**

"I guess we are the only ones, after all."

"Do they not understand? Don't they get it? Graduation is the only way out of this garden. And our entrance ceremony is today…"

Apollon complained as he sat at the edge of the stage, worried that only four people showed up for the entrance ceremony. "What do you do at an entrance ceremony anyway?" Balder voiced his question as Yui tried to find a way to explain the ceremony to him. "Well, the new students all assembled, and it is like a celebration. They promise to study hard together." Yui answered, almost unaware that Tsukito was writing down every single sentence she said.

"In another word, isn't the entrance ceremony sounds like a contract ritual?"

"Eh, wha-"

"If you break the promise, will you be met with a terrible curse?"

"Oh no, that's not…"

"Will we need a sacrifice?"

"What? No!"

"Guys, let her finish her explanation. Stop jumping the gun."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the door to find Megumi in her own glory; her gym bag/school bag was on her back as she roller-skated toward the stage, wearing the school's gym uniform. She was slightly sweating and her hair was a little messy, but she paid them no attention as she took off her roller-skating shoes to replace them with tennis shoes.

"So… Sorry Fairy! We were being rude to you!"

"Ah no, it is fine. You don't have to apologize to me. The entrance ceremony is not scary at all, and not dangerous or anything of that sort. So please don't be worry." Yui explained with slight sweatdropped, a bit shocked at the gods' nature when Apollon let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great! In that case, let's split up and convince everyone else to attend the ceremony with us! Let's do our best so we can graduate together!" Apollon exclaimed as he looked at everyone, hoping that they would agree with him. His hope soon died down though as Megumi shook her head.

"That would be a waste of time." Megumi replied as she set her bag at the bottom of the stage.

"Why not, Megu-chan? We should at least try to convince them to come so that we can all do it together!" Apollon asked.

"One, don't call me Megu-chan when I didn't tell you to call me that. Two, don't give me a pet name. Three, the reason is if they want to be here, they would be here long ago. Besides, you saw yesterday that half of us had been upset with this sudden turn of event, so do you think that they would attend something like this to begin with?" Megumi questioned sternly as his face fell.

"Megumi-san is right, Apollo-san. We should give them some time, and maybe we can create more activities that we can all attend together. We have a year to do that, right?" Yui replied as she assured Apollon, who was still unhappy that not everyone would want to come today. Yui sighed as Tsukito walked up to her.

"The ceremony is about to start, so we need to set up everything now and prepare for it."

Tsukito suggested as he picked up the chairs and started setting them down in rows. Yui nodded as she directed everyone else either to clean or to set up the tables and flowers. Megumi decided to help Tsukito with chairs set up as well, while Balder mopped the floor and Yui dried the floor right after him. Dionysus unexpectedly shown up as well, and decided to help the group out with preparing for the ceremony. Soon, everything was set and ready to go.

**- After the ceremony, and in class -**

Megumi was diligently taking notes as she listened to Thoth's teachings. She likes to learn new information, and so far learning about the human body was among one of her favorite things to learn. Not only learning about this was fascinating to her, but she knew that they would help her a lot in the future for her safety and defense. What was bothering her right now was Dionysus/Thyrsos' snoring as he was sleeping on the table. It was not obnoxiously loud enough to wake a sloth up, but Megumi disliked distracters. Poor Balder was trying to wake him up, but his clumsiness got better of him as he stumbled backward and fell off his seat. His grunt though startled the whole class as everyone now staring at him. Apollo, being a caring person, immediately ran over to Balder's side, waking Thyrsos up in the process as he was asking if there was monster attacking them. The whole class soon was thrown into chaos as the spirit students were freaking out and confused about if there was really a monster attacking the school. Yui was trying to calm everyone down, but to no avail. Megumi sighed in irritation as she tried to push down her anger, but the noises and Yui's hesistation to speak out was pushing her button and she had it.

**"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN?!"**

Megumi growled loudly as she stood up from her table and slammed her hands down on it, and she broke the table in half. The whole class immediately became dead silent as they stared in shock and fear at Megumi's outburst. Even the young gods were taken aback at the event, and Thoth was staring in disbelief at the broken table. Yui, on the other hand, tried to calm Megumi down.

"Ah um, Megumi-san… Please, please sit down… I… I will get you another table…"

Yui stammered as she moved the remains of the previous table to the side as she fetched Megumi another table. Megumi sat down slowly on her chair, but she was shaken at her own anger outburst and the strength she had used to hit the table. It happened to her just like a blur, and before she knew it everyone was staring at her in pure fear.

_"Just like that last time… Just like every other time…" _

Megumi thought as she took in deep breath to calm herself down, and managed to keep her anger down to a bare minimum. Thoth only closed his eyes as he was heading outside, signaling for both Megumi and Yui to follow him. After they left the classroom, Thoth began to walk towards the library as he sighed.

"All they do is nap and play around. They don't take this seriously! Further, some have never even shown up. Listen, even as they do this, time still passes! If I can't get them to understand humanity and love in time, you will all be trapped in this garden forever."

Thoth warned them sternly, his eyes narrowed in seriousness as he turned to try to trap Megumi against the wall, but she quickly dodged out of his way and Thoth trapped Yui instead. He was about to remark when the school bell rang, signaling that the summer was here. Megumi narrowed her eyes as she felt the burning heat outside the courtyard, and the sky cleared up to reveal the burning sun as flowers began to bloom some more.

"Zeus must have changed the season." Thoth shortly concluded, releasing Yui out of his grasp while secretly staring at Megumi who looked very confused at the sudden season change. "Perfect… Summer vacation will start tomorrow. Gather all the students before vacation ends." Thoth finally said before he rounded the corner and disappeared from sights, leaving both Yui and Megumi confused and uneasy. Yui let out a loud sigh as she turned to Megumi hesistantly.

"Megumi-san… We need to get back and tell the others about the news. Maybe we can figure something out." She offered the peach-pink haired girl quickly, but Megumi turned and started walking towards the dorm.

"You know more about school's activities, so you will be in charge of this. If you need anything order, inform me and I will get them order for your plan. I am in for whatever your plan will be, and I will help behind the scene as much as I can. But you have to take the lead of the situation, Yui." Megumi answered as she was about to round the corner before she paused for a brief second.

"Speak out, Yui. Don't be afraid of the gods. If they want to make it past this school year, they will need to follow your lead. If I try to lead, I don't have the patience of a saint like you do… Also… Call me Gumi."

Megumi ended her sentence softly as she disappeared around the corner, leaving Yui dazed for a moment before a look of determination crossed her face, and she quickly ran back to the classroom.

**- Back at the dorm -**

Megumi sighed as she opened the door, tossed her bag on the table as she slumped onto the bed as Maria peeked her head out from her little makeshift bed.

"B… Back already… Megu-chan?"

The little platypus asked cutely as she crawled into Megumi's arms, and the girl proceeded to cuddle with the little doll. Although, Megumi couldn't relax at all due to her mind replayed the moment of her outburst. For as long as Megumi could remember, she had a hard time controlling her emotions, especially anger. Every time she lost control, objects were destroyed and people would be frightened of her. Kids her age stayed away from her, fearing that she might hurt them if they angered her even one bit. She also remember running back home, crying into her father's arms as her mother would whisper soothing words to her. Her grandma would prepare to make her one of her favorite desserts, while her mother would sit at the piano and play her favorite lullaby.

Megumi smiled softly at the memories before a frown replaced her small smile again. She gently set a confused Maria down on the pillow as she stood up from the bed. She quickly change into a pair of black sport shorts, with a tight black sleeveless sports top, and put on her tennis shoes as she swung by to grab her gym bag again. She opened the door, and immediately walked straight into Yui who was about to knock on her door. She stopped herself right on time as she used a hand to stable Yui.

"Sorry… Didn't see you there." Megumi apologized as she stepped away to give Yui some space. Yui smiled apologetically.

"It is okay. I didn't see you coming as well… Ah, about the activities, I figured that it would be fun if we do a seaside school. Since they like to have fun, maybe our best bet is to show them the fun sides of school. I think we should start going early tomorrow morning. I think we will need a lot of supplies order."

Yui rambled on and on excitedly as Megumi nodded. She then held up her hand to indicate that she wanted to speak. "See. I knew you would figure something out. What do you want me to order?" Megumi asked before Yui pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to her.

"Everything was written on there. I will also prepare some extra planning as well. Thank you so much for doing this Megumi-sa… I meant Gumi-chan! Let's do our best tomorrow to make seaside school a success. I will see you tomorrow, Gumi-chan!"

Yui beamed as she turned around to run back to her dorm, waving to Megumi before disappeared into her room. Megumi opened the piece of paper to scan through the list briefly, and sighed at the amount of stuffs she has to get for tomorrow. A small smile blossomed on her lips as Megumi folded the paper and headed toward the gym.

**- Somewhere only Zeus knows -**

_"Such a human exist… Even I was impressed."_

_"Of course there is that kind of human. I brought her here for a reason."_

_"Zeus-sama, I know this matter should be kept private, but is she going to fit in well?"_

_"Indeed. Despite her flaws, she has a good heart and great potential. I have no doubt that she will success. Before everything else though, she needs to conquer her fears before she can find out who she really is."_

* * *

**7 follows and 13 favorites, everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Seaside school

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I apologize that this is not a new chapter, but I promise I will publish the new chapter on Friday night. ^^ ****I also wanted to say that you guys are wonderful readers, and I am greatly appreciate that you guys support and love this story even though so far it has only 2 chapters! :)**

**Great news, the poll is now open on my profile to select the man for my OC, Megumi! :) I posted a poll the day before, but because I had change of heart in the plot, therefore I am sadly to say that Loki and Takeru are out of the poll (I am so sorry Loki fandom and Takeru fandom, part of it was because my two bestfriends like Loki and Takeru a lot, and they would be writing love story with them soon on this website, so I just want to respect them). You guys can vote at most 3 guys you want her to be with! (But in the end, only one will win). I didn't put Apollo on there because as I put on the description, Apollo belongs to Yui and I do like them as a canon. Dionysus and Hades are excluded also for reasons that you will see later. ;)**

**I haven't yet decide the deadline for this poll, therefore vote as quick as you can because I might close it at anytime either next week or the week after that! ^^ In case of a tie, I will write two chapters focusing on the two lucky finalists and I will post another poll as the final voting. ^^ Of course I will do some fluffs between Megumi and other guys as well, but the winner will get all of the attentions. The poll is right on my profile at the very top!**

**So, keep calm and vote for your favorites!**

**12 likes and 21 follows. ^^**

**~ Author Haley ~**

***Reviews Answers***

**Myrrine**: Oh you will found out soon. ^^ And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. ^^

kakashi-lily: Not really a secret lol. More like there is something about her that she is yet to know. Also, unfortunately there would be no Megumi x Takeru. U.U I promised my friend that I let her have Takeru, so he is no longer available here. But other than that, go to my profile and vote! I hope you like this chapter as well. ^^

keller75863548274483: Like I mentioned above, Takeru is off the market. QAQ But! You can go to my profile and vote up to three guys you would want to see to be together with Megumi! :) I hope you like this chapter as well.

Funkysheep: It will gradually lead to who she is, but you get a glimpse of her past in this chapter! :) I hope you like it!

anon: Ah ummm... PM me please. ^^' No, it is nothing bad, I just want to clarify something out with you. ^^

Choco M: I am so glad you like my story and Megumi as well. ^^ Yes, Maria will get cuter and cuter and cuter every chapter. ;) I hope you like this chapter too! xDD

* * *

_"Papi! Mami!" _

_Sobbing could be heard as a little girl who was no older than five ran towards her parents, tears cascaded down her face as she ran straight into her mother's arms. Her father, a man in his late twenties sighed as he lightly patted his hand on her back in an attempt to sooth her._

_"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother asked softly, her eyes looked worriedly at her little daughter. "The… The teacher… sob… scolded me today because she… she said I was hitting Charles… But… But Charles was trying to steal… steal Isabella's toy… I… I was just trying to push him away…" The little girl sobbed as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder. But suddenly she was pulled away as she was being carried on a strong, broad, and well-built shoulder._

_"Now that's my girl! Protecting her friend against a bad boy, now this is what I call valor! Give me a high-five!" _

_The man said proudly as he ruffled his daughter light bob, and the girl started to giggle through her sobs and gave him a high-five. The mother gave out a small scoff as she pulled out a ladle and softly whacked her husband on his head._

_"Now, now, don't you two start going at it again. At least wash your face first before you can begin your training session. Dinner will be ready at seven!" She sang as she walked into the kitchen but her husband held her back while at the same time letting his daughter down so she could go wash her face. As soon as the girl was out of sight, the man's expression hardened._

_"They appeared again… I honestly can't believe he didn't even bother to stop them." Her father whispered as her mother sighed and sat down on the nearby chair. "I am honestly surprised that I didn't sense their movements. What do you think we should do for now?" She whispered as she leaned on the chair tiredly, and her husband looked at her with a tired expression. _

_"Moving is our only option. Since my service here was over, we can head back to live near your mother in Japan. Isn't it what you always wanted?" He suggested gently as he sat down on a chair next to hers, gently grabbed her hand and give it a squeeze. The woman nodded very lightly. "Will our daughter okay with this? And most of all, will she be safe?" The woman asked worriedly, and the man nodded, finally smiling a little. "I am sure she will be fine. I will train her as best as I could. No monster shall touch my little precious!" He roared loudly as he stood up and about to slam his fists down on the table when a sharp pain shot out from behind his head._

_"Break another table, and you will taste more of my ladle technique. Jeez, this is the 8th table you break in 3 months." The woman scolded playfully, and the man pulled her into a princess-style carrying position. __"I swear, you are the only one I am truly fear of." The man whispered huskily as he leaned in for a kiss, but immediately stopped when he heard fake gagging at the door._

_"Eww! Papi is giving Mami cooties!"_

_ The girl squealed out while she was covering her face that was as pink as her wavy short hair. Her father chuckled as he gently put her mother down, and walked over to hoist her up. "Ready for training, my little Prinzessin?!" He boomed and the girl let out little giggles. They were heading outside with her sitting on his shoulder when she heard voices calling her name._

_"Megu… Megu-cha…. Megu-chan…."_

**~Present~**

"Megu-chan… **MEGU-CHAN**!"

Maria tried to use her loudest voice while using her tail to tickle Megumi nose, and Megumi immediately sit straight up.

**"Ich werde dieses Mal zu gewinnen! Schau mir zu!"* **

Megumi yelled loudly as she epically fell off her bed, dragging her bedsheets with her, and tangled herself in it. Maria, who thankfully didn't fell off along with her, crawled down the bed cautiously with a look of confusion on her face. Megumi, realized she had said something completely off, quickly shook her head at Maria and the platypus doll dismissed what just happened.

"It's… It's morning… Isn't… Seaside school is… today?"

Maria asked softly as she gestured to the clock that was pointed at 8:00. Megumi stared at it cluelessly until something clicked within her. She only have 30 minutes to do her personal hygiene, change into some clothes, and run to the school store to pick up what she promised Yui before running to the meeting place, which was the opposite way of the store. Without thinking, Megumi slipped out of the blankets, quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before put on a white school gym T-shirt, gray jean shorts, slipped on her roller-skate shoes, and grabbed her bag on the way out. She quickly raced through the hallways, and just when she turned around the corner she crashed straight into someone and fell back on her behind.

"O… Ouch…" She whispered and stood up shakily, holding out her hand to the wall to stand straight before her eyes landed on a guy her age with black hair, and… cat ears?! It was the same god she saw in the library with Thoth, but she was yet to learn his name since he disappeared way too quickly. The poor guy immediately scooted backward as fast as he can before he found a corner and hid right in it. Megumi sweat-dropped a little at his reaction, but quickly shrugged it away before skating in front of him and knelt down.

"I am very sorry for running into you. I was in kind of a rush, and didn't see where I am going. And I guarantee that I won't bite you or anything, so you can come out of that corner. Earlier I saw a dog peed in it." Immediately the guy leapt up and out off the corner, his eyes darting around for any puddle. "I am just kidding. I just want you to get out of that corner, because I am not that scary to hide away from. You should meet my dad when he was angry and when he was drunk." Megumi said as she turned around, realizing that she has 20 minutes before she would be late.

"Well, I am on an errand so I have to run real quick or I will be late with everyone else. I guess, I will see you around." The pinkette replied as she skated away, leaving the boy standing dumbfounded and slightly shocked. He was staring after her when a big hand gently landed on his shoulder.

"I think we should go help her out." Thoth stated amusedly as he walked ahead, and Annubis quickly followed behind him.

**~The way to the meeting place~**

"These are heavier than I thought…"

Megumi mumbled as she was carrying what seemed like 10 full bags of what was needed for the seaside school. It is true that Megumi was strong, but walking underneath the scorching summer sun with the arms slowly getting tired for a fifteen minutes skating tired her out. Megumi stopped for a short break as she set the bags down and rest for a tiny bit. She was about to start moving when about 7 of her bags were scooped up.

"Get up and moving Nohara. You are about to be tardy at the trip." Thoth spoke up as he was carrying 4 bags, and Annubis behind him got 3 of the bags as Megumi staring agape at them. Out of all people, she wouldn't expect for them to help her, let alone even come after her. The pinkette picked up 3 bags, still staring at him before turning around with a small pout.

"Thank you." She replied coolly and skated ahead, the other two keeping the pace behind her.

**~Let's go the da beach, each~** (Sorry, getting carried away!)

"Hey… I'm sweating like crazy here…"

"My legs are tired too."

Loki and Takeru complained while they were walking at the back of the group, feeling uncomfortable as they had been walking for a while now. Balder chuckled as he looked to the back: "Apparently, that's how human bodies work." He replied as Takeru and Loki groaned.

"Seriously?!" "It feels so gross! Seriously? How far do we have to walk? Surely not all the way to the beach." Loki shouted to the front where Yui and Megumi were walking. Megumi sighed impatiently as she looked at the two young men, only to scoff and turned around, and even Yui sweat-dropped slightly.

"Yep! All the way to the beach!" Apollo announced cheerfully, making both Loki and Takeru stopped in exasperation. "What?!" They both shouted and stopped for breath.

"Isn't there an easier way to the beach?" Takeru asked after he caught his breath and recovered a little. Megumi sighed and waved her hands in dismissal.

"The journey is important too. The seaside school lasts from the moment we leave the academy until the moment we return."

Yui explained while Tsukito, being a diligent person he is, write everything down, literally. Even Yui has to stop him from writing more unnecessary things down. The pinkette doesn't let people close to her easily, but she found Yui to be someone who seemed trustworthy and nice enough to be acquaintance with. Soon, Yui caught up to everyone and they arrived walked through a canyon filled with beautiful waterfalls, and walking through the bridge across a large lake. Loki was trying to touch the geese, typical of him as Yui tried to hold him back before he fell over. Yui sighed as Loki excitedly running around and naming random geese, wondering how much energy the boy still had left in him. She looked at the front, and frowned slightly that Megumi wasn't at the front. Yui then turned to the back, and soon spotted the pinkette even way behind Hades, at the beginning of the bridge. Her face was pale, and she seemed to look around in fear. Yui was concerned as she ran back to Megumi while everyone stopped and wait for them.

"Come on, Megum… I mean Gumi-chan! We are almost at the beach!" Yui called out as she approached her friend, but the girl shakily held up a hand.

"I… I am fine… Umm…. Tell them… To stand to the side…" Megumi asked as she felt the sweats starting to break out.

Yui was a bit confused, but she did as Megumi told and asked the guys to stand to the side. The boys were confused too, and stared at the said girl in concerned. Megumi took in a huge breath before she aimed ahead, closed her eyes but not too tight that she couldn't see ahead. And she took off skating across the bridge, passed everyone else like a blur as she mumbled nonsense to keep her from freak out. As soon as she passed, everyone quickly followed and found the pinkette on the ground, sweating and panting. Yui came over with Apollo, sat down near Megumi.

"Are… Are you okay, Gumi-chan?" Yui asked, holding a hand out to offer some assistance, but Megumi shook her head and stood up slowly. "I… I am fine… Tell them… I said thanks." Megumi replied quietly and continued skating ahead. Yui could only stare after her as the rest walked up.

"Earlier when she… What are those things she wore on her legs? Doesn't matter, she was mumbling something about 'birds' and 'evils'." Baldr mentioned as the group continue moving. "I need to get those shoes thing she was wearing… It made travel so much faster and I don't have to sweat as much!" Loki complained as he walked at the back of the group with Takeru, who nodded in agreement with him. The small group though, failed to notice two shadows tailing them since the start.

**~The guesthouse~** (Or that was what I thought it looks like)

It was around 7:30 at night, and everyone excluding Yui and Apollon were gone to get some stuff to make up for the ruined trip to to an unexpected weather change.

_"Courtesy of Zeus, that damn man."_ Megumi thought as she stared at the sky, hoping that Yui and Apollon would be back on time with their 'flowers' for everyone else. She volunteered at first to grab the supplies, since it would be faster with her skates, but they asked her to stay behind to watch out for them. Apollon was made the Student Council President, despite protests from mainly Loki and Takeru; therefore Megumi could only wait for them. Loki was getting very impatient, and started to ramble around, annoyed Megumi at every single second she sat there.

"Why is Apollon put all of the effort for the seaside school anyway? Isn't he Zeus's son? Maybe he's only pretending to be our friend, while working to ensure Zeus's plan goes well, or something like that."

Loki questioned as he looked at everyone, expecting them to be thinking about what he just said as a loud slamming of the table was heard. Everyone's attention was turned to Hades, and even Megumi was surprised that Hades actually was going to say something in defense of Apollon.

"That cannot be. Because he… Apollon… has a love more pure than you can imagine for you… No. For all of us." Hades said with determination as he looked up to everyone, surprises filled their faces. "That is how he is." Hades concluded, looking at everyone for their answers. Megumi, decided that she needed to speak out as well because to her, Loki was being ridiculous.

"At least… He is trying his best to have fun, and to help you guys graduating as well. Do you guys want to be stuck in that academy forever? Because… I am sure not." Megumi explained and looked pointedly at Loki. "Don't forget that we have Thyrsos here as Zeus's son as well, since he is Apollo's brother. And there is Hades, who is Zeus sibling himself. If they are also acting around, you would have noticed that already, Loki, since you are someone who has a keen observation." Megumi added and sat back down on her chair. "At least be appreciate that he didn't make you guys come with him to get the supplies too, because that was a long walk, and they knew you guys can't handle walking that long for and back." Megumi finished her sentence and looked outside again, gazing at the stars in fascination. Meanwhile, those who sat in the room was surprised that not only Hades spoke up for Apollon, but Megumi as well. Tsukito and Balder also agreed with their words as well, making Loki even more annoyed and impatient. He sighed before he stood up.

"That's it. I am leaving!" Loki announced while walking to the door and pulled it open, walking towards the steps just as Apollon and Yui rushed out into the open.

"Sorry! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for waiting!" Yui called out with a smile, while Apollon crouched down a little to catch his breath. Loki on the other hand, was not a happy camper.

"I wasn't waiting! I am leaving right now!" Loki declared, but a boom sound interrupted him as he looked up ahead of him, his eyes widened as a huge orange and gold firework appeared before him. The rest came out just when the next several fireworks of blue and green started showing up on the starry night sky.

"Flower… In the sky?" Takeru whispered in disbelief while staring at the fireworks in fascination, like all of the other gods. "They're called fireworks." Yui explained as she smiled up at him, happy that everyone seemed to enjoy the fireworks show. "Fireworks? They are amazing. They're far more beautiful than I imagined." Takeru explained in awe, and along with the rest enjoying the fireworks display in front of them.

Megumi on the other hand, was curling up on a love seat, watching the fireworks through the huge double glass doors silently. She turned around though at the two shadows that just appeared next to her chair.

"So human actually invented these? Very neat, I must say. What is even more incredible is that the people of China in Asia invented them."

Thoth commented while looking up at the sky, smiling in satisfaction that the gods were actually cooperating and being friendly to one another for the very first time. Annubis on the other hand, had sneaked out onto the roof to watch the display, grinning as he reached his arms out to try to touch the fireworks. Soon, Yui and the gods gathered out to the field next to a stream to play with the smaller fireworks. Loki and Takeru were just like children received their new birthday gifts, running around with the fireworks sticks and chasing the poor Thyrsos around. Apollon and Baldr soon engaged into some talk about the fireworks sticks, Hades was staring sadly at his failed-to-burn fireworks sticks, and Thor and Tsukito were having a contest to see which one will run out first.

Yui was sorting out the bags of fireworks sticks when Loki came around for more, so she offered him two more. He snatched it out of her hand with a smug smirk. "If you entertain me again, I wouldn't mind attending classes." He smiled and quickly run off to join in the fun, leaving Yui grinning. She almost didn't noticed Takeru walked up to her. "Hey weed. Humans can make some pretty neat stuff." He complimented and turned away, acting like he was force to give a compliment, but Yui only smiled knowing that he meant it.

"Why didn't you join them, Nohara?" Thoth asked with a little curiosity as he looked at the pinkette, who remained unmoving from the loveseat.

"I prefer to watch them having fun… But to be honest, this is the most fun I've had in a while." Megumi said as a small smile appeared on her face, and even Thoth was quite taken aback that this was the first time he had seen Megumi smiled openly like that. Usually she kept her face fairly neutral, with annoyance being the secondary expression she wore. But tonight, Thoth realized that he has just saw another side of Megumi that most had never seen before.

**"Nohara… You sure, are an interesting human."**

* * *

**Boom! So how was the chapter? Don't forget to leave me reviews guys! :) And if you had noticed... This chapter has slightly more... Thoth x Megumi. ;)**

*** I will win this time! Watch me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Clubs and Food Fight

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter! :D I am so happy I get more supports as the story went on, and I got some votes for the poll! But that was only about 7 people voting on my profile poll so far, so what are you waiting for? Go vote now! You each have up to three choices!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**19 favorites and 34 follows!**

* * *

_Chaos…_

_A girl leaning against a giant spear for support while holding onto the Aegis Shield of Heavenly Protector, catching her breath as her stamina was lowered at a dangerous rate. Her armor were torn and tattered, her head protector was crooked, revealing several long strands of peach pink hair underneath. Due to the flames burning around the area, her hair became a shade of fiery orange-red. Explosions could be heard nearby, signaling a war was going on. She gritted her teeth, and dodged to the side with her spear just in time to escape a stray bolt of lightning. Struggling to get to her feet, she looked at the direction where the two figures on the sky were fighting viciously; neither was willing to give up their fight. Tears were running down her cheeks when she reached her hand shakily up to the sky._

**_"St… Stop… STOP IT ALL, PLEASE!"_**

Megumi sprang up from her bed, beads of sweat making their ways down the side of her face, shaking with fears and bewilderment. Maria groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Me… Megu-chan? What's… What's wrong? Are you… sick?"

The platypus asked worriedly as she crawled into Megumi's lap, snuggling into her arms in hope of calming the shaken girl down. Megumi snapped back to the present and let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"I… I am sorry. Did I… Startled you? Don't worry about me, I am not sick… Just… Another stupid nightmare…" The pinkette quieted down to a small whisper as she petted the platypus, afraid that she might have scared the poor soul out of it. They stayed like that for several minutes as Megumi slowly calmed down.

"Ano… Megu-chan… Do you… Do you want to go grab something to… to drink? Maybe… It will make you feel… better." The silver clay animal asked with a small smile and looked up to her friend, waiting patiently for the answer. Megumi glanced at the clock quickly, seeing that it was 5:30 AM. School doesn't start until 8 AM, and she knew that she wouldn't want to go back to sleep.

"I guess I will head to the gym… I usually head out there at 6 anyway. Do you want to come join me in class today?"

Megumi asked gently while she put the platypus on her pillow and got off the bed to change. She quickly pulled out a maroon sport bra, a black loose sleeveless top, a pair of sport leggings, and a pair of dark gray track pants for her outfit of the day. Of course, she packed an extra outfit similar to what she was wearing, and the school uniform with the short skirt.

"I… I would love to, Megu-chan!"

The platypus beamed while making her way off the bed, but slipped on the blanket and fell upside down into one of Megumi's new boots that she just bought from the school store. Megumi couldn't help but chuckled softly and helped Maria who got her head stuck in there. The pinkette then grabbed some more necessities before heading out to the gym where they have some bottled water in their private fridge.

**~* In Class *~**

"These are primary types of clubs. So through club activities, humans interact and learn to establish strong ties with others. I thought that club activities would help in learning to understand the human's heart."

Yui briefly explained after she drew some pictures on the wall, illustrating a few of the clubs that people can participate in. Apollo of course quickly agreed to it, because he likes trying new activities.

"Alright. Is there any club activity that you'd like to try?"

Yui asked as she looked at everyone in the room. As everyone put in their ideas and opinions, Megumi was drowned in her little world as she was reading a book while listening to music from the iPod that she ordered from the school store. It was amazing to her that they actually have access to human's music, and have the tracks for free; therefore, she downloaded a playlist full of her favorite songs and just listen to them. She was too engrossed into the book she almost didn't feel a light nudge to her shoulder. She removed one ear-piece and looked to her side to find Thor looking at her.

"Yui asked if you have any club in your mind." He replied while gesturing to everyone else who was staring and waiting for her answer. Megumi quietly closed her book and lowered the volume of her music.

"I… Honestly not a club person… So far… I don't know what I should do…"

"You don't have anything that you are interest in?" Yui kindly asked with a slight curious tone, and Loki chuckled.

"Then you should join Thor and I for the going home club. It should be fun." He replied while playing around with his hair, and Megumi thought for a bit.

"I think you should start a pranking club, Loki. You seemed to be skilled with pranks, and sometimes we need a good prank once in a while… Thor could join you if he wants… Honestly, I am mildly interest in… The astronomy club. But I probably won't join, because I planned to create a group of my own."

Megumi answered as she was about to go back to the music when Loki piped up. "A club of your own? What will it be about?" Megumi sighed in slight irritation when Apollo joined in as well. "Yes, Megumi! Tell us! I would love to know!" Yui was about to nudge Apollo when Megumi glared at him.

"That… Is for only me to know, and for you to mind your own business." She replied coldly and went back to her book, once again drowned in her own little world. Apollo's face was pale as he clung to Yui's arm.

"Sca… Scary!" He exclaimed as Balder looked at him in amusement, Loki and Takeru smirking, while Tsukito was writing down what Megumi just said. "This is the quote of history…" He mumbled while his brother tried to stop him from writing unnecessary information, and Yui sweat-dropped. Though concentrated in her book, Megumi faintly heard about Hades' conversation and saw him left the classroom from the corner of her eyes.

**~* Library *~**

"There are some students refusing to participate in clubs?"

"I… I wouldn't call it refusing. Hades, he… He doesn't seem to enjoy interacting with others."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Thoth asked sternly, still reading out from a thick book he borrowed from the library. Yui was standing patiently behind him, while Megumi was leaning against a bookshelf nearby, reading from her own book.

"He won't listen to me, so I was hoping you could-" Yui wasn't able to finish her question when Thoth trapped her against the wall again.

"You wanted to send me to handle something so trivial? Isn't it your job to think of a solution?"

"And isn't it your job as a teacher is to help a student in times of need, Thoth-sama?"

Megumi asked bluntly, still looking down at her book and catching Thoth off-guard. He slightly frowned as he released Yui and came over to trap Megumi against the wall. He was about to say something when Megumi interrupted him.

"As a teacher, besides just teaching the materials to the class in general, you also carry the responsibility of helping your students when they come for help, or asking for advices. Also, there is a group of people called 'introverted people' where they tend to prefer to have time for themselves when they can think, reflect, and relax. You don't have to help Yui in this kind of situation, but I was thinking you shouldn't be too harsh on her just because of 'something so trivial.'" The pinkette answered as she moved away from Thoth and toward the door.

"Come on Yui… We need to give Hades some times, and probably we can find a solution." Megumi called back to Yui while walking past Annubis and gave him a light pat on his head. Yui nodded and quickly bowed to Thoth and ran after the pinkette.

**~* Cafeteria *~**

"Sigh… What a day."

Megumi whispered to herself after chugging down another water bottle. Her stomach was screaming for food, and since she skipped her snack time for borrowing more books from the library. Thoth of course would stare at her from where he was sitting, not that Megumi mind it because she had constantly felt the unfriendly stares from her schoolmates whenever she went to school. But she could felt that his stare was a bit different from those that she had felt before, but she couldn't quite place her finger to it. Plus the nightmare was bothering her a little, so she figured some food would help. She opened the door to the cafeteria and found that most gods were having dinner, and sitting in different groups away from the spirits. She quickly spotted a table where no one was sitting, and set her bag down as Maria slid out from it.

"I am getting more food, and I would be right back very soon."

Megumi whispered to the doll and patted her head, before turning around to grab her dinner. Today's dinner was choices of sweet and sour chickens, lasagna, fried rice, bbq chickens, and steaks with steamed veggies or salad and fruits. Desserts were self-serve, and Megumi secretly thanking the cafeteria for it, because sweets were her weakness. Grabbing a plateful of fried rice, lasagna, and bbq chickens with a plate of fresh Caesar salad and an apple, Megumi walked back to her table and realized that there were occupants there.

"What the heck is this thing?!"

"Megumi! Welcome back!"

"Woah, you got some good stuff on your plates!"

"How can you not get fat eating that much?!"

"Hi…"

Takeru, Apollo, Dionysus, Balder, Loki, Tsukito, and Thor had all gathered at her table, testing the girl's patience. She could only sit down with a scowl on her face, and soon noticed Takeru and Loki poking at a stiff Maria.

"Don't you touch her." Megumi growled and gently picked up Maria and set her nearby.

"Megu-chan! They… They are scaring me and… and poking me!"

"WHAT?! It speaks?!" Almost all of the gods presented at the table exclaimed in shock, and Megumi tried to resist the urge of slapping them all.

"Be quiet, you are scaring her."

Megumi scolded and patted Maria in the head to calm her down, and Maria leaned into her arm with a small purr in content. "She is a doll that Zeus sent to watch over me, and very shy. I don't recommend for you to touch her too much, because she is still new to you guys." Megumi explained while eating her salad, quickly noticed that no one had food. "You guys already ate?"

"Yep! We came here about thirty minutes before you arrived. Since we were bored and didn't want to go back to our dorm, we figured let's just gathered around and talk. Though I really just want to go back and sleep." Dionysus reply was followed with a small yawn and Megumi nodded, finishing her salad and switching to her rice.

"Megumi! Does your dorm has a hot spring? Our dorm has a hot spring and we were wondering if your dorm has one also." Apollo asked while leaning toward Megumi, attempted to strike up a conversation as Megumi used the bottom of her spoon to push him away.

"You are too close. Learn privacy bubble! And I think the dorm should, since Thoth mentioned they have everything we need." She replied as nicely as she could while looking at the dessert section, and Balder caught her looking.

"A sweet tooth, aren't you?"

He asked with a kind smile and Megumi hesitated for a while before giving him a slight nod. "I heard that they are having cheesecake today as a special…" Tsukito mentioned while eating a slice of cheesecake himself. Megumi immediately shoot up from her chair at the same time Thor stood up from his. The two exchanged surprised glances for a short while before the glances changed into a competitive stare.

**"Excuse us!"**

They both exclaimed and jumped off the table and started racing toward the dessert sections, neck to neck. When they came closer they realized that there was only a piece up on the tray, and their mind gears started racing. Only one person could get the last slice of cheesecake, and like it or not they would fight until the end for it. The duo were too busy racing they missed two very innocent-looking banana peels on the floor, courtesy of the 'ever-so-innocent' Loki. The next thing they knew they tripped over the banana peels and ended up crashing into each other. Along with momentum, the two flew into the nearby section of dinner, and has sweet and sour chicken rained on them. The loud crashing sound also attracted everyone in the cafeteria as they all looked toward the mess near the dessert table. The gods quickly ran over to help their friends, but a certain person was laughing his head off.

"Oh… Oh my… That was… Hilarious! You should have seen your faces! Hahahahaha!"

Loki was holding his stomach laughing and trying to speak at the same time, and failed completely to notice the dark look on Megumi's face. Before he knew it, a plate full of BBQ chicken hit him square in the face. Megumi almost smirked at the sight of Loki drenched in BBQ sauce, but hid it when Loki looked up with a challenged glare on his eyes.

"Oh no, you didn't!"

He exclaimed and grabbed the nearest pie plate and threw it at Megumi, but she dodged and it hit Balder instead on his face while he was trying to help Thor get up. One thing led to another, with Balder thought that the food throwing was kinda fun. Apollo then grabbed the nearest bowl of pudding and dumped them all on Takeru, who grabbed the nearest bowl of salad dressing and dropped them on Apollo.

**"FOOD FIGHT!"**

Someone nearby yelled, and the cafeteria soon filled with flying food and laughter as the spirits joined in the food fight also. Loki raided the kitchen and brought out more food to supply the 'ammunition to his friends.' Even Tsukito joined in the fun, thinking that it was one of his new mission. Hades arrived at the scene only to be smack in the face with a strawberry crème pound cake. Not that he minded anyway, because he graciously sat down at a nearby table and picking up scraps from the cake with strawberries and enjoying them. Megumi was standing back to back with Thor, figuring that she could use Thor to shield her from behind while also fighting her front. She found it almost amusing that the grown gods were now covered in food and syrups and sauces, throwing food at one another and having too much fun. Suddenly the entrance to the cafeteria slammed open, and Thoth rushed in with a surprised and disdain look on his face.

"What is going on in here?! Who started this?!"

He sternly boomed at the now completely quiet room, but he didn't notice that Megumi and the gods had gathered in a circle around Thoth. Each of them pulled from behind themselves a plate of cake of varieties, a Cheshire cat grin on each of their faces before they all threw their plates at him at the same time. Everyone started clapping and cheering as Thoth was showered with cake and crème, and he almost didn't believe that no one was afraid of his presence. He was about to yell some more when a small giggle interrupted his thought. All of the gods turned to look at Anubis drenched in grape juice, groggily walking around with a bowl on his head, and a giggling Megumi who soon exploded into full laughter at the scenery around her. Everyone was rather surprised at the event, the stoic and rather melancholic Megumi just giggled and laughed like any normal girl would. They could feel a smile grew on their lips, and looked at one another in realization that they were bonding and becoming a bit closer to one another. Thoth smiled a little himself as well, a little happy that the gods are bonding with each other. He soon smirked as well, and picked up a bowl of Jell-O.

"Well, since it came down to this, I guess I shall join in the fun."

**~* After the mess *~**

"Tonight was so fun, brother!"

Takeru cheered as he bro-hugged his brother Tsukito, earning a slight nod from his quiet brother. Loki was licking the crème off of his hair while Balder was slightly upset that he got a broccoli up on his hair. Apollo and Dionysus were a huge mess with almost every single food stuck on them. Hades, of course, was walking at the end of the group and eating some strawberries that he found in the kitchen. Thoth was right ahead of him, trying to brush off some bread crumbs on his cloak with Anubis clung to his arm, slightly sleepy from the energy he spent throwing and dodging food. Thor was beyond recognizable, since most of the foods people throw at him were chocolate syrups or chocolate pudding. He almost didn't notice a slight nudge on his side as a piece of cheesecake shoved up to him.

"Here is your slice of cheesecake. You won it…" Megumi said while she looked away, a little embarrassed that she offered someone food. Thor just silently take it from her, but a small smile was blossomed on his face.

"I will head back with Maria… You guys enjoy tonight." Megumi announced as they reached the dorms, and she was walking toward the women's dorms. She though, paused, and turned around with a bright smile. "I guess… Having friends is not bad." She replied and proceeded toward the dorm, leaving the gods amazed at her transformation. Maybe not only they were changing, but others were changing as well. Balder suddenly put his hand on his left chest.

"I am so confuse right now…"

"Why are you so confused, Bal-Bal?"

"Because I… I can't decided who I like more… Yui or Megumi." Balder finally confessed as the gods looked at one another before the meaning of his sentence started clicking in.

**"NANI?!"**

* * *

**I hope Balder's confession didn't shock you guys as much... ^^' Don't forget to vote on my profile and leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

**I am back guys with chapter 5! True to my words, I close the poll this week and I was surprised that Baldr, Thoth, and Tsukito tied with 14 votes! Therefore, I made another profile poll to be the tie-breaker! Don't hesistate to go and vote for this poll, because it will be the final poll I have! I will leave this poll up for at least a week, so go and vote! Without further delay, I will let you get right to the story!**

**31 favorites and 45 follows guys! :D **

**Reviews Answers:**

**AzuraLunatique: **Thank you for your support to my story! And yes, Megumi's characteristic is fairly blunt, so she could annoyed the people around her without meaning to. Go vote now for my final poll, and I hope you like this chapter!

xenocanaan : I know lol, I am personally a fan of Loki myself. But since my close friend already claimed him, so I let her have him. ^^ But I hope you vote for the final pairing, and enjoy this chapter.

WeissLumen: Hahaha, I love your opinion (Especially when I read the part about the 'spark', I died laughing xDD) And yes, since he tied with two others, you should go to my poll and vote now! :) I hope you like thic chapter also.

Alex: Yes, the food fight. xDD I literally laughing as I wrote the scene. ^^ Since you are a guest, you can leave me a review about your vote, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

HanaTenshi: Hahaha yes! He is covered in cake! xDD I loved that scene the most! Don't forget to go to my profile and vote for your favorite pairing! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Finally! Class is over for the day!"

Apollon cheered as he stood up to stretch, almost oblivious that half of his friends were bored out of their minds.

"It's time for clubs now."

Loki smiled happily and putting his hands behind his head, very glad that his club is the Going Home club; therefore, the only thing he and Thor did in there was just going straight home. That also meant they would be doing nothing.

"That's right, Tsuki-Tsuki! Let's do our best again today!" Apollon happily agreed with Tsukito, who put away his notebook. Loki and Thor stood up quickly, walking out of class to begin to daily walk of the Going Home club. Tsukito looked after them, a tiny glint of envy in his eyes.

"The guys in the going home club are really into their activities." Tsukito mentioned as Megumi stood up and pushed her chair in. "Of course, who wouldn't be excited to go home after school? Their club is basically just going straight home and laze around like sloths." The pinkette commented as she held on a thin stack of flyers, and headed out of the classroom. She stopped at the door to tape on a piece of paper when she saw the Japanese sea god stood up and preparing to leave. Baldr, being a kind person, turned to him with a small smile.

"Takeru-san, have you chosen a club?" Takeru stopped right before he reached the door and glanced back with hints of annoyance on his handsome face.

"Huh? I'm not joining a club." He answered sternly and was about to leave when Apollo interrupted him.

"Take-Take. As the student council president, let me tell you something… You should just give something a try!" Apollo exclaimed, hoping to encourage his blue-haired classmate to try at least a club, but Takeru only turned toward the door with a deeper frown.

"I am attending class, isn't that enough?"

He replied coolly and walked out of the classroom, passing Megumi who was just finished taping the paper and quickly turned toward another hallway. The pinkette didn't see the sea god glancing at her paper with a curious look. He though, quickly turned away and headed for the dorm. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by Balder and Yui. The latter quickly make her way over to the door to look at the flyer. She was immediately crowded by the remaining gods, with Hades of course still maintaining a small distance away from others.

"Boxing club? We have one here?" Yui wondered as she remembered that before Takeru, Megumi was standing there a few minutes earlier.

"Yousei-san! What's boxing?" Apollo asked excitedly, happy that there was a new club formed. Dionysus groggily walked away, yawning a little. "Like when you box juice bottles?" He offered a suggestion, and Yui almost giggled at the hilarity of it. "Or do you meant like boxes of presents for Christmas? Like for Santa Claus?" Baldr added in, and Apollo was about to say something when Tsukito interrupted him.

"Based on what I read, boxing is a combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and will by throwing punches with gloved hands against each other."

Tsukito explained briefly as he flipped through the pages of his notes. Yui nodded in agreement with him as she read more of the flyer.

"Starting tomorrow at 4:30 PM. Maybe we should come and take a look. It also says that the location will be the small gym near the library."

Balder noted with everyone else nodding. Yui was thinking about heading to her dorm when she remembered that she had to report club activities to Thoth. She quickly waved goodbye to everyone else and quickly head over to the library."

**~*Library*~**

"Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you." Megumi softly mumbled under her breath, her earphones plugged in her ears as she pushed open the doors to the library to return her books. Knowing what she wanted, she quickly headed over to the shelf third row down, passing by a curious Annubis and Thoth who was reading a science book.

"In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you." She continued her rapping as she squatted down to look for her books, quickly found it. "Sayin' that you know me, but really really doubt you." She grabbed the book, about to stand up when something caught her attention. She went out to the book shelf nearby it, trying to grab the book she wanted near the top. "Understand, my life is easy when I ain't around you." She was fairly tall, but the book was a bit higher than her reach. She tried jumping up a little to grab it, but she still couldn't reach the top of it.

"Gumi Gumi too biggie to be here stressin'. I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence." She inwardly sighed, looking around for a chair to stand on when she spotted a chair nearby. "And the best thing now is prolly for you to exit, I let you go let you back, I'm finally learn my lesson." She hauled the chair over to her spot, and quickly climbed on it to grab her book. She didn't notice that the whole time Thoth was looking at her amusedly, because she was kinda rocking back and forth with the beats. He almost failed to notice that Anubis found Maria crawling out of the girl's bag and now chasing the poor platypus around.

"No half steppin' either you want it or you just playin'. I'm listen to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'." Thoth quickly ran to stop Anubis in fear of him destroying anything in the library, but ended up missing him every time he tried to grab the jackal god. Thoth was almost amazed that Megumi didn't notice the commotion around her, but he soon realized that her music must have distracted her. "There's a million you's baby boo so don't be dumb. I got 99 problems but you won't be one like what!" Just as Megumi finished her rapping part and grabbed the book she wanted, Anubis bumped into her chair and caused her to fall down. Thoth caught her just in time and skidded into a stop right before he bumped into the nearest book shelf as Anubis finally got a hold of Maria. Thoth sent Anubis a small glare and the Jackal god let go of the Maria, who quickly ran towards Megumi. The pinkette on the other hand, was surprised and embarrassed at the position that she was in right now. Her face was almost the color of her hair now, and Thoth was staring so intensely at her it only made her heart beats faster. His face was only inches for hers, and his soft breathing began to send some tingling feelings within Megumi that she has neverfelt before.

"Are you okay, Nohara?" Thoth asked sternly, still holding Megumi princess style. She quickly nodded, and tried to calm her nerves.

"Down… Put me down, please?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level as Thoth lowered her down. She quickly kept a distance away from Thoth and gathered her book while looking down at her outfit.

"I… I am pretty sure I didn't wear any red today."

She quickly said as she turned to look away, hiding her blushes while Thoth was curious at her reaction. It was not very long before the white-haired man clicked everything together, and let out a small cough while looking the other way and scratching his head with slight embarrassment. She quickly cleared her voice and turned to his direction, but her gaze was directed at the stack of books.

"I would like to check out these two books please… Maria… Come here. Anubis just wanted to say hi. He won't hurt you… See?"

Megumi assured the little platypus after Thoth quickly took her two thick books to check out, nudging her toward Anubis who smiled and whispered ancient Egyptian at her. Strangely, Maria understood it and even converse a little with Anubis, much to Megumi's amazement. Thoth came back quickly with her books, handed them to her while looking away.

"Here are your books, Nohara." Megumi took the books quickly from him, and turned around with a small smile.

"But thank you though, for catching me."

She said softly and leaned down to grab her bag, and Maria. The pinkette opened the door just when Yui pulled on it. She gave Yui a small nod of acknowledgement before heading toward the gym. Yui closed the door behind her and walked towards Thoth to see a small smile on his face. But he quickly hid it at the sight of Yui.

"Any problem, Kusanagi?"

**~*Cafeteria*~**

"Been a while since I went without the gloves… I need to start working without the gloves." Megumi whispered to Maria, who was now perking on her shoulder as she pushed open the cafeteria room to get her food.

"Why… Why? It… It hurts you… Isn't it, Megu-chan?"

Maria asked while slightly coking her head to the side, when Megumi dropped her stuffs down on an empty chair. She shook her head slightly and let Maria down. "It helps build my hands' strengths and the powers of my punches. Although, I better start working on my kicks and legs as well…" She whispered and looked around the room. There were not a lot of people in the room, and the pinkette was slightly surprised that Baldr was sitting by himself at a nearby table. She slowly walked toward his table.

"Only you today, I assume?" Baldr looked at her and smile gently. "Yes only me today, Megumi-san. Loki and Thor were at the hotsprings with some others. And since the cafeteria is almost empty today, I was able to sit here." He replied as he looked over at her table. "It seems like you are sitting alone as well. May I sit there with you?" Balder asked politely as Megumi turned to observe the food area.

"Do what you want. I don't see any harm of you sitting at the table. Although, don't touch Maria." Megumi replied curtly and headed over to grab herself some chicken curry, rice, boiled veggies, and two apples before joining Baldr at her table. She quickly dove into her chicken curry, somewhat glad that Baldr didn't start asking questions and such. But she was wrong.

"Megumi-san, I would love to come to your boxing club to see what kind of activities you are doing. It sounds like a wonderful club." Baldr started, smiling lightly while Megumi wiped her mouth quickly and made no efforts to reply. The blonde god looked outside of the windows sighing. "My tennis club is fun, but it can be suffocating at times." He mused, as Megumi stopped eating to look at him. She did remembered seeing people crowded around him, and how uncomfortable he looked most of times when he was trying to sooth them down.

"I guess because of people surrounding you most of the time, was it?"

The pinkette asked, biting into her apple while Maria rested on her lap. Baldr turned to her with a small smile. "I guess so… Because I am the god of light… People attracted to me." Baldr answered. Megumi nodded as she wiped her mouth. "Well, but you are also a kind person who is very easy-going. Of course people love you not only because you are a god, but also for your personality. I am pretty sure Yui and everyone else likes you for who you are." At the mention of Yui's name, Baldr automatically smiled a little bit more, and Megumi noticed it.

"You like Yui, don't you Baldr?"

Megumi asked quietly, and Baldr's cheeks immediately stained pink as he shook his head. "Oh no, no. It's not what you think it is!" Baldr quickly protested as Megumi put a hand under her chin into a thinking pose. "Don't deny it, Baldr. I have seen the way you looked at her." The pinkette said pointedly as she finished her apple, and Baldr's eyes slight widened since she caught him red-handed. He chuckled a little in embarrassment and scratched his head. Megumi's expression though soon turned serious.

"Baldr, you are a great and honest person. But you need to give Yui some times and don't rush her. It won't benefit you to be direct when she is still unsure about her feelings. And if you don't want to hurt your friendship with her, I suggest for you to be patient with it and time will tell."

Megumi advised as she stood up to throw away her trash and grabbed a crème brulee. Baldr was taken aback at her advices, but he knew that she was right. He couldn't rush Yui like that, and he hates even more to be the one to scare Yui. But part of him was wanted to deny that fact. He sighed as he stood up after checking the clock.

"I better go check on Loki and make sure he didn't cause any troubles. You know him and his pranks… It was great talking to you, Megumi-san. I appreciate your advices." Baldr bowed to Megumi as a gesture of politeness in Japan when a small chuckle caught his attention.

"Call me Gumi. I dislike formalities, since that make me sound old. Good luck with everything. And if you need a hand on trying to get away from the crowds, just talk to me and I will teach you some tricks." Megumi smiled softly and gently pick up a sleeping Maria on the table and her bag.

"It was nice talking to you. Good night, Baldr."

Megumi replied as she walked past Baldr, and the blonde god could faintly smell some mango perfume lingered on the pinkette. As her shadow disappeared from sight, Baldr smiled as he let out a small sigh.

_"Megumi… You don't know you are making it even harder for me to make up my mind."_

**~*The courtyard*~**

_"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep…"_

Megumi sang softly to herself as she sat on a tree branch in black shorts and white tee, listening to her iPod and looking up at the stars. Star gazing has been one of Megumi's favorite hobbies since she was a young child, influenced by her grandmother who loves mythologies and stars. After her grandmother passing and every time that she got a bad nightmare, the pinkette usually just look at the stars. It was around 10 PM, and she couldn't sleep due to the nightmares returned.

_"Dreaming about the things that we could've be…"_

She sang again, swinging her legs in the air as memories of her nightmares swam around in her head. Sometimes, she dreamed of wars that she couldn't understand, other times she dreamed of being attacked by a chimera, or attacked by countless of mythical monsters. She even dreamed of her father, and seeing him leaving without turning back. Megumi frowned as she turned off her iPod, and let out a small sigh. Even if she try, she couldn't recalled her father's face. She could only remember his wild and spiky scarlet hair. She remembered all of the good times they spent together, whether messing around or practicing. But every time she looked at him, there was always a blank in her memory, and her head would hurt if she tried harder to remember him. Caught up with her own thoughts, Megumi was unaware that her shoe had efficiently slipped off from her leg and flew smack into the face of someone who happened to walk right underneath her.

"Flying shoe?" Tsukito asked himself as he picked up the shoe and looked up just as Megumi landed right in front of him.

"Sorry Tsukito… Are you hurt?" Megumi asked after she received her shoe from Tsukito. The purple-haired god shook his head slowly as he made his way out to the opening with his equipment for moon gazing. Megumi followed and sat down next to him as she gazed up at the sky as well.

"Do you like to look at the moon also, Nohara-san?" Tsukito asked as he adjusted the lens so that he could see the moon clearly. Megumi shook her head slightly. "Please call me Gumi. And no, I mainly focus on the stars. Though I have to admit the moon looks lovely tonight." The pinkette replied while Tsukito looked up at the moon. "We have to wait several more days for it to become a full moon. The moon would be the best view by then…" Tsukito explained to her as he sat back to look at the sky. The two watches the sky in a comfortable silence before Megumi spotted two figures near the girls' dorm. She and Tsukito watched as Takeru said goodbye to Yui, both looked like they had went out for a night run. Megumi turned to Tsukito to say something when she caught a ghost of a smile on Tsukito's face.

"I guess Takeru would fit in just well, after all."

Megumi whispered and Tsukito nodded. The pinkette then stared at Tsukito and chuckle, surprised the god. "You really care for Takeru, do you?" She asked as Tsukito nodded his head. "It is my mission, after all…" He answered as Megumi frowned a little. "You actually act like it is more than just a mission, Tsukito. You truly care for his happiness." She concluded as Tsukito stared at her. When he didn't answer, she stood up and brushed some dirt from her shorts.

"It is great that you guys care for each other's beings, more than just being a mission. Don't treat everything like it is a duty, Tsukito. Kick back and take care of yourself. Don't neglect yourself like that. Maybe you and Takeru should go out for a run together and relax. Just some suggestions." She replied as she began to move toward her dorm when Tsukito stood up.

"Thank you for the advices, Gumi-san. I will consider them."

Tsukito replied and turned around as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face again. Megumi on the other hand, smiling as she thought that, maybe she could start trusting people again.

**~*The throne room*~**

The ruler of the gods looked up at the globe in the middle of the room, smiling in satisfaction that the blue substance was beginning to fill up. He soon turned around to face two shadows behind the huge pillars.

"Father, Ares has begun to move his army nearer to the north side. And we have bad news for you. Harmonia had been kidnapped by 'him' and drugged… Harmony on Earth was slowly breaking. Even we lost Ares to 'him' as well! We need to let them go now instead of just letting them lazing around in this school!"

The shorter shadow protested, her golden eyes narrowed in disapproval as the taller shadow nodded her head in agreement. The former one brushed some of her stray blonde hair away from her eyes as she stepped out nearer to the light. Zeus only shook his head as he looked straight at her.

"I am very well aware of that fact. But remember, Artemis. We have Baldr, the Norse Light God here in this school. If we don't do this, everyone will be wiped out before anything else. I won't allow that to happen." He said sternly as Artemis let out a gasp, and the taller shadow stepped out fully from the shadow, revealing a young woman in armor, maybe around mid twenties with long, wavy dark hair.

"Are you sure the plan will work, Father?"

She asked sternly, folding her arms across her chests while her little sister was not one bit happy with the plan. Zeus only smiled as he looked at his two favorite daughters.

"The shield of Aegis had chosen its new owner, and if my intuition is right, she would be the only one along with the human to save humanity from this chaos."

Athena's eyes widened as Artemis frozen in shock. "It had never chosen an owner since Joan of Arc… I can't believe it. And let alone… Chosen that kind of owner?!"

Athena roared out in disapproval as she stomped her heels down to the ground. Zeus didn't answer immediately, and he instead looked outside of the windows.

_**"For now. We have to believe in her."**_

* * *

**Reviews away, and don't forget to vote guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not a Megumi day

**I am back with a new chapter! Although with a heavy heart, I am sad to say that Tsukito aka Tsuki-Tsuki is out of the voting poll! Now what remains is the contest between Thoth and Baldr! To those who haven't yet vote, please go to my profile and cast in your votes! I am sincerely sorry, Tsukito's fans, but it seem like Megumi and Tsukito wouldn't work out well with one another. But rest assure, Tsukito is still among one of my favorite gods in this anime. :) Poll will be close in one week from today, so please vote now!**

**61 follows and 47 favorite everyone! Thank you so much!**

**Reviews Answers:**

**keller75863548274483: **I appreciate with you taking part in the voting poll! I hope you like this chapter, and also sincerely apologize. U.U

**WeissLumen:** The yandere... Hahahahhaha! xDDD And when you wrote Gummicchi, I almost read it into Gummy Bears... xDDD (Must have been my hunger lolol!) And the *hot* moments... OMG that made my day! 3 But thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter also!

**AzuraLunatique**: LOL, I intended for it to be that way, because I will add some events that will take a different turn from the original anime itself. But I promise I woll work hard to make them all flow smoothly and still have some actions in there. ^^ And yes, Megumi is still shy at letting people hear her voice. She would rather mumble her songs and raps instead of singing them out loud. I hope you have fun with this chapter.

**Aleiaa:** Thank you so much! :) I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Buccikatt:** Thank you so much for supporting this story. :) I hope you make up your mind soon lol, and you are not the only one who have trouble choosing between the graceful and kind light god, and the sarcastic and hot teacher. I hope you like this chapter as well. xDD

**anon:** Hahaha! I am glad you like Megumi! And also, since the choices were narrow down to Thoth and Baldr, you can just review me or PM me what your vote is. ^^

**Choco M:** Yep, she is gradually getting there, but she still has some barrier between that she would eventually breaks down. So yes, keep on reading! :D And I am so glad you like Maria! I do admit, she is kawaii as heck!

**Random Person 94**: I do admit, I was looking for some Thoth love story and so far haven't find any. I guess because very few was known about him, and his characteristic was a bit too intimidating to some viewers. But I guess, we have to wait and see how the poll result turns out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Angel Of Black Death:** I am so glad you like Megumi's personality. To be honest, when I first started this story, I was planning for her to be more of someone like me, cheerful and preppy. But then, that personality would be a bit harder to fit in the story, with that Yui was involve, so I decided: why not trying for someone with a tough girl personality? And Megumi was born. xDD Thank you for supporting this story, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"I have to make the Moon Festival in two days perfect, so that I can graduate."

Tsukito concluded as he sat in his chair in class, despite his friends' protests earlier from attending class because he fainted from staying up at night moon watching. It was break time, so the gods gathered around with Yui and Megumi to talk. Well, it was more like Yui doing all of the talking because Megumi was reading a book with her earphones on. The gods were trying to help Tsukito to find a plan so that he can graduate with everyone when the school bell rung, signaling that break time was over. Everyone quickly got back to their seat as Thoth made his way back into the classroom again.

Megumi was not at all happy. She came to school in the morning, only for Tsukito to tell her to go change into the school uniform that she disliked so much. The pinkette would prefer jeans and shorts over skirts and dresses, but she didn't want to hear any lecture from the 'oh-so-mighty-my-ass' Zeus or 'ever-so-prideful' Thoth. Therefore, after a few strings of random cusses in German that she learned from her father, Megumi grudgingly went to change. The skirt was too short to her liking, and the long sleeves hindered her arms'movements; something Megumi disliked. She somehow lost her hair tie while running back to class to be on time, so she has to go for the whole day with her hair down. When she stepped into the class, everyone just stared at her like she grew a giant mushroom on her head. Apollon came over to compliment her, but a dead glare from her sent the poor blonde god scurrying behind Yui. The constant nightmares were beginning to take their tolls on her, making the pinkette very restless and agitated. To make sure that she doesn't let her anger get the best of her, Megumi separated herself from any social interaction with her newly borrowed book and music.

"Today you guys will have an assignment. We will use random drawing to determine your partner. Each pair will have until the Moon Festival to write an essay about their partner and submit it. Their likes, dislikes, family, background, talents, ect. And especially for you…"

Thoth paused as he turned to focus on the gods, and Yui. Megumi who was focused in her own little world, unknowing that he was staring straight at her. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention, which he successfully did, and continued his lecture.

"If you guys didn't turn your essays in on time, you will not get to celebrate the Moon Festival with everyone else. Alright, does anyone have any question? I doubt it. Okay! Now, I have the name randomly drawn. If you have the name of someone you know well, like your best friend or sibling, I suggest you switch it with someone else."

Thoth boomed as he placed the bucket of names on his desk, and the students starting to line up to get into the line to get their partner's name. Everyone had gotten their partner, and already standing next to them for greetings and small talks.

"Yay! I got Thor-Thor!" Apollon exclaimed as he walked over to Thor, who only nodded in acknowledgement.

"My new partner is Dionysus-san. Let's do our best for this project, Dionysus-sa-" Baldr turned around to look for Dionysus, only to sweat-dropped at the sight of the fertility god sleeping soundly.

"Hello Aidoneus Hades. Let's do our best for this project."

"I… I guess…. Umm…."

Tsukito and Hades were staring at each other with blank stares, and everyone around them just sweat-dropped. This was an interesting match-up. Takeru and Loki quickly fist pumped when they knew that they were actually partners. Yui on the other hand, was looking around for someone. That one single person who had not stood up from her seat and still drowned in her book.

"Nohara Megumi! See me right now!"

Thoth sternly scolded Megumi loudly just as the girl snapped out of her thought. Due to her momentarily confusion, and the muffle of sounds from her earphones, Megumi stood up quickly with a very confused expression.

"Are… Are you asking me out?"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Megumi refocused back to the reality and immediately regretted it. The whole class immediately went extremely quiet as they all stared at her in shock. Some even looked at her with the look of admiration for her 'sudden courage' of saying such things like that to a teacher. Not just any teacher. To Thoth of all people! Thoth sent her a very long look before letting out a big sigh.

"Your partner for this project is Yui, if that helps. To the hall, now!"

Thoth commanded as he left the classroom, and Megumi sighed as she put away her iPod and was about to walk outside when Maria crawled out of her bag and gave her two thumbs up with a small sly grin on her face. Megumi glared down at her hard, but quickly turned and walked out of the classroom. She turned around the door and found Thoth waiting for her with his hand folded, and his back to the wall. The pinkette slowly made her way towards him, still a bit embarrassed that she accidentally said something as such out loud. And a bit annoyed that he had to call her out of the classroom just because of something trivial. Thoth waited until she got closer and suddenly moved to pin her to the wall, but Megumi quickly dodged out of his reach. Thoth only chuckle as he turned to her.

"I have to admit. Some humans are very unique. But, you need to focus on the assignment assigned by teacher, not listening to music and read a book. Also, Zeus just told me that he wanted to do a talent show after the closing ceremony. You and Kusanagi will be in charge of it."

"That early? If I remember, the closing ceremony is like 6 months away. Why so early just for a talent show? Why don't you do it then?"

Megumi asked with a small scowl, not very happy that she was suddenly being put in the planning committee of something she doesn't want to be involves with. Thoth sighed irritated and folded his arms again.

"So you are asking me, a god, to do such a tiny thing? And besides, it was Zeus's order specifically that you and Kusanagi must do it, so just do it for him. I have lots of other things to do."

"Like baby-sitting a god while slaving around at the library reading books at the speed of light. Lots of complains. Much free time. Seriously, you can't just take an hour or two out of your schedule out of 24 hours every day?"

Megumi sighed as a small cough was heard behind her, and she turned around to find Baldr and Tsukito was standing, waiting patiently.

"Ah, sorry Thoth-san and Gumi-san. We just have some questions about the new project." Baldr spoke up, after giving a small bow at the teacher. The god of knowledge nodded curtly before turn to Megumi.

"Go back to class, Nohara. Don't forget to inform Kusanagi about the new mission." He ordered the girl shortly, and Megumi gave him a quick nod before walking back to the classroom. Baldr looked after her with a concerned look.

"Is it just me, or Gumi-san was very off today." The blonde light god commented, and Tsukito nodded.

"I saw dark circles under her eyes. I guess Nohara-san is just tired from lack of sleep, and just get angry."

"Lack of sleep, you said?"

Thoth commented. He also noticed about Megumi's falling performance in class as well, and he was not happy because he was afraid that they won't fill up the globe in time. The white-haired god sighed and looked at Baldr.

"Pay close attention to her. If anything happen, inform me immediately."

Thoth said as he looked at Baldr and Tsukito, who nodded in confirmation. The knowledge god looked outside of the window.

"Do you prefer her hair up or down?"

Thoth suddenly asked, taken both Baldr and Tsukito by surprise. The two were at first confused at who Thoth was addressing to, but they soon caught on.

"To be honest, she does look more feminine today. And pretty cute as well." Baldr complimented with a smile, and Tsukito written down some stuffs.

"New note. Girls look prettier wearing short skirts and having her hair down…"

He mumbled to himself as he wrote at the speed of light, and Baldr had to stop him before he could write some more. Thoth only let out a smirk as he turned and walk away.

"Class is dismissed. Inform everyone."

**~*Afterschool*~**

"Gumi-chan, do you want to meet up after club activities to do the project?"

Yui asked with a small smile as Megumi stared back at her tiredly. The pinkette thought for a little, before she came up with an idea.

"If the goal is to find out about one another… I guess we could just go to each other's club as a start." She suggested as Yui smiled at the idea. "Great idea, Gumi-san! Maybe we can do a sleepover afterward and just have girl talks. We share the same dorm, after all!" Yui replied as Megumi looked at her quizzically. "What is a sleepover?" The pinkette asked and tilted her head to the side, while Yui looked at her with astonished eyes.

"You have never been to a sleepover before?"

Yui exclaimed in surprise, attracting attentions from the gods who were talking with each other nearby.

"Yousei-san! What is a sleepover? Tell me, tell me!"

The sun god excitedly grabbed Yui's arms and shaking her back and forth, causing the sea god to run over and calm him down. Yui sweat-dropped at his enthusiasm while Megumi almost laughed at Takeru who was scolding Apollon.

"Sleepover is like a little party, where friends all gather together at the host's house to sleep overnight. Usually, there are many fun activities like pillow fights, truth or dare, karaoke, video games, and many more. The people sometimes would gather in large circle and just talk about certain events in their lives. It is a great event, because it helps friends bond and strengthen friendships."

Yui explained with a smile, a bit relief that Takeru had removed Apollo from her when Baldr came and took hold of her hands.

"That sounds like a great idea, Yui-san! We should have a sleep-over with all of us tonight so that we can all bond together!" The said god exclaimed excitedly when Tsukito decided to destroy his happiness.

"Based on this book, I read that sleepover is mostly for girls only."

Baldr immediately cry anime style as a grinning Loki pulled him away and giving him soothing words, while glaring dagger at Yui. Yui could only smile uneasily when Megumi decided to break the silence.

"Maybe I will have the sleepover with Yui, while you guys have your own sleepover. It could benefit you guys with this assignment, since you get to know not only about your partner, but also everyone else. First, I suggest you guys do '20 questions,' where everyone can ask the person 20 questions. And then you can play truth or dare. That should work just well. And then tomorrow night before curfew, we can all gather and play truth and dare as a whole group. So that you guys won't start whining like little puppies and started clinging on Yui like children asking for candies."

Megumi proposed her solutions as the guys started complaining about the last part of her sentence, but she only turned away from them and walk to the gym's direction.

"Come on Yui. Since you have Student Council's meeting tomorrow, we should go to my club today. I planned to have it open today as well."

The pinkette reminded Yui, who quickly nodded and said goodbye to everyone else before running after Megumi. The gods were left behind before looking at one another and reached a silent agreement.

**~*Boxing Club*~**

"Alright… If you guys really want to participate, I guess it doesn't hurt to train you guys too…"

Megumi mumbled tiredly as she looked at the line of people ahead of her. There were a few male spirits there as well, but that wasn't what her worry was. Apollon, Yui, Baldr, Tsukito, Takeru, Loki, and Thor were lining up as well, wearing their gym clothing as Dionysus napping in the corner benches. Unknown to her, Thoth and Anubis were leaning outside of the room, observing the meeting. The pinkette, who had changed into a sport top over her sport bra with black shorts, began to walk to the middle of the ring while clearing her throat.

"Alright, I guess we could start the first meeting of boxing club. My name is Megumi Nohara, and I am currently the president of the club. There are certain rules in here that no one could disobey to ensure a safe and exciting learning environment. Number one, do not fight or provoke each other. Chances are you would only hurt yourself and I will kick you out immediately. Number two, do not tell anyone else what you are doing in this club, and do not use any of the technique from this club outside of the club, unless it is to defend yourself. Number three, discipline is a must in this room. No horseplay, chasing one another like monkeys in the zoo, or talking when I am teaching or instructing. Same consequence, you will be kick out immediately and never allow to return. Number four, only covered drinks are allowed. No food, period. If I caught you, you have only one more violation before no more club time for you. Otherwise, we will have fun in this class!"

Megumi concluded her lecture with a big smile, surprised most people with her sudden cheerfulness as she walked toward the row of people.

"Now, can some of you tell me, why do you want to learn about boxing?" She asked as a spirit raised his hand.

"So that I can pummel my bully to the ground, because he was laughing at me for months!"

The said spirit replied while swinging his fists around wildly. He was a rather scrawny spirit, with shaggy chocolate brown hair and moss green eyes. Megumi began to stare at the spirit, studying him for a while before she suddenly started laughing her head off. Yui was shocked, thinking that Megumi was mocking the spirit when the said girl's face hardened into an ice cold expression.

"Revenge, huh? It is a great driving force, but when you achieved that goal of pummeling him to the ground, what would you do? Would you think that you are now the best of the world? Would you think that you are almighty and powerful, and no one can defeat you? It will give birth to ego, and when your pride soared, would you start using violence as a mean to solve everything? Wouldn't that… Make you a bully yourself?"

Megumi questioned with a calm and cool voice, circling around the said spirit as he cowered in fear. Yui and the gods were surprised not only at her tone, but also the questions that she asked the spirit. Megumi paid no mind to everyone's expression as she stopped right in front of the spirit boy.

"Like every form of other martial arts, boxing was thought to be a good tool to learn for some in order to gain power and eventually, abuse it to get the glory they desired. But boxing, is an art itself. Not only it is a sport that helps you build your body physically, it also improve your reflexes, speed, stamina, and strength. And above all, it teaches you patience, discipline, and how to also effectively defend yourself."

Megumi smiled softly and looked at the spirit. "What's your name, may I ask?" She asked gently, and the spirit boy began to blush in embarrassment and excitement. "Ah… My name… My name is Jackson McWalls, Megumi-san!" He replied a bit too loudly, but Megumi just chuckled. "Well, call me Megumi, Jackson. I am your age, not an old lady, so no need for formalities." The pinkette replied and turned partially away from him.

"The mind of a bully is rather simple once you break it apart. They just wanted to feel like they have the upperhand, the power, and the control of others. Some might have low self-esteem, and bullied other to make they feel better. They usually aim at the defenseless people, so if you can show them that you can defend yourself, the bully will stop and won't bother you no more."

She finished her sentence and turned to Yui and the gods with a stern face.

"Especially with you. Without magic, and with your current bodies, not many things will work in your favors. Learning some boxing will help you guys defend yourselves, while protecting others, being fit, and being able to stay calm under dire circumstances. You will never know when you are going to need it."

Megumi finished with a small smile as the gods smiled at her, understanding her purpose and good will toward everyone else. She then turned her back to them and get into the stance.

"So the first and most crucial component is the stance. A good and correct stance will boost your speed, and even your strength in your punch."

**~*Later that night*~**

"She had started warming up to others. I have some great hopes in the future of the humanity. Brother did a great job shaping her characters and training her, even if he is an ass most of the time."

Athena mused as she moved one of her knights forward on the chess board, while Zeus stayed silent and observed the strategy. Thoth was leaning against the nearby poll, watching the match with mild interest. Zeus though sighed as he leaned back on his throne.

"That was not enough. She still kept her distance between the gods, and even that human Kusanagi Yui. If she couldn't overcome her fear and efficiently connect to the others, humanity would be enslaved again, and us gods would be in great danger."

The ruler of the gods frowned as he moved his king backward. Thoth's report did bring some good news, but he need for the pinkette to be more cooperate. There was one thing tugging in his mind though, and he was determined to solve it.

"Thoth, I order you to participate in the sleepover tomorrow, and tell them to combine the game night and the sleepovers together. I will allow for it to be co-ed this time. And you will be in charge of watching over them. Understand?"

"Yes Zeus-sama." The knowledge god bowed in respect as he turned around to leave the place when Zeus' voice stopped him.

"Also… Watch out for that Norse god, you know who. And don't get too meddle into much feelings and involvement, understand?" Thoth stayed silent for a while, before replying with a yes and left the area.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover?

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back with chapter 7! The poll was close, and the winner is... That's right! Toto-sama is the winner! With 13 votes, he took the lead with 10 votes for Baldr! (So close!) But thank you so much for voting and supporting this fanfics! I wouldn't be able to make it this far without you guys! Thank you, and I love y'alls! **

**50 favorites and 68 follows!**

**Reviews Answers:**

**keller75863548274483 - **Unfortunately, majority won in this case, so I am sorry that Baldr didn't win. But I will add some Baldr fluffs in there too, kinda have a one-way Baldr x OC. I hope you like this chapter as well. ^^

**xDarkxAngelx4everx** - I was wondering what OFC is lolol! xDD But thank you for reviewing, and liking this story. I hope this chapter live up to your expectations. :)

**kaorui** - I updated, so I hope you like this chapter as well!

**AzuraLunatique** - Haha, I am so glad you like Megumi. xDD And I hope you like this chapter as well, seeing that Thoth won. ;)

**WeissLumen** - OMG! You spammed me with the Thoth-ness, but in the end he won! xDDD I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make the sleepover as hella awesome as I could. ^^

**1loveluffy** - LOL I would sing along with you on that part as well, because I love Frozen! I even learned to play Let it Go, and Do you want to Build a Snowman on my violin to keep myself from fangirling. xDD I prefer for my OC to be Yui's sidekick instead of replacing her, because despiting leaning toward the Mary-Sue side, Yui has a great personality of determinations and fearless. So I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

"Talent show, eh? Zeus sure followed closely to how human follow their schooling, isn't he? Maybe we can have a lot of acts at the same time! It has been a while since I watch a talent show!"

Yui clasped her hands together excitedly as her mind began to run at 100 miles per hour, figuring out many acts to put on or how to make the event perfect. Megumi could only sweat-dropped as she looked at Yui. Currently, they were walking toward the lobby, hoping that the gods would be there when they arrived. After hearing the new announcement that the sleepover can be co-ed, the gods literally came and squished Yui to death, resulting Megumi to punch them off of her poor friend. The pinkette then proceed to kick the gods out of the main lobby that the two dorms shared together, leaving an announcement for them to comeback after 7 when everything was set up. Some insisted they should help, but a sharp glare from her chased them off.

"The thing is… We have to participate in it. And I am not sure if the gods have anything up their sleeves. Especially… Them."

Megumi sighed as she pointed at the scene in the lobby as Loki was chasing Takeru around with a pillow; Dionysus already fell asleep with a giant panda pillow pet in a far corner; Tsukito was flipping the board game Monopoly up and down, successfully dumping the contents out into the floor; and Thor was staring at Hades who was wearing a giant cloak. Seriously, who wear a cloak to a sleepover?! Yui could only face-palmed at the scene just as Thoth was shouting for everyone to keep things in order.

"I guess… Maybe we should just ask them later. Who knows, they might have some talents that we don't know of."

Yui answered with a small smile as Megumi nodded, still a bit annoyed at the ruckus in the lobby. The cheerful sun god quickly spotted them and waved them over.

"Yousei-san! Gumi-Gumi-san! Look, we are all here!"

He called out loudly, getting everyone's attention and the two girls quickly stepped in the lobby. Some of the gods are in their casual outfits, some are in pijamas, and some just put on a simple T-shirt and shorts. Except for Apollon.

"Oh my gosh! Apollon-san!"

Yui exclaimed as she turned around with her bright red face, avoiding looking at a shirtless Apollon, who had no absolute idea why Yui would reacted like that to him. Megumi choked back her own laughter as she looked at Apollon amusedly.

"Apollon, are you planning to seduce our lovely Yui or something? I think you killed her already."

Megumi asked with a small smirk as Yui let out a small squeak and tried to hide her face even more. There were shoutings of disagreement in the background, and suddenly shirts began to fly off. Yui could only turned around and immediately had to stop her nose from bleeding as she was greeted with the sight of handsome gods shirtless. Even Megumi's face flared up a little and she pretended to cover Maria's eyes from the seemingly steamy scene while she avoid looking at Thoth's sculpted body.

"Oh my lord! This is not a strip club! Put on some clothes before you kill Yui from blood loss!"

Megumi shouted as Takeru protested about why Apollon was the only one who get to "seduce Yui"," and Tsukito kept on writing about how to kill someone with stripping. Eventually, the gods at least put on their tops, and Yui was trying to slow her breathing down as she was rapidly whispering to herself something. When she finally calmed down, Megumi sighed and turned to look at the god.

"Really Thoth-sama? And you called yourself a teacher. Teachers don't strip. And besides, why are you even follow them in the first place?!" She scowled as Thoth sent a small smirk toward her.

"But they were doing it, and I thought it was some contest you were supposed to do in a sleepover. Why don't you enlighten us with what we should do instead at a sleepover?"

Thoth retorted, making Megumi scowled even more as Yui patted her back to soothe her down. The knowledge god found Megumi's expression was rather amusing, and if she get to be sarcastic toward him, then he thought it would be fair to be sarcastic toward her. Also, he wanted to test her out, considering that she was considered a very interesting human. With her simple white T-shirt, black shorts, and hair down, Megumi looked no different from any normal human girls that he had seen through books, magazines, and pictures. But she was a feisty one, and he liked it. Though Zeus told him not to bring his feelings into it, Thoth convinced himself that he was just merely carry out an experiment, but his heart seemed to think differently of the matter.

"Alright, since everyone is here, I announce that the sleep-over officially started!"

Yui exclaimed with a big smile, and the gods cheered loudly at her announcement. She then brought out from behind her a poster as she presented it to everyone else, who were now sitting in a circle.

**List of questions.**

**1. When is your birthday?**

**2. What is your favorite food?**

**3. Do you play sports?**

**4. What is your favorite activity to do after school?**

**5. What are your favorite three colors?**

**6. What is your favorite time of the year?**

**7. What's the worst gift you had ever received from someone?**

**8. Use three adjectives to describe yourself.**

**9. What would you name the autobiography of your life?**

**10. What is something you learned in the last week?**

"Usually, to help everyone else understands the others better and bond quicker, we will start with a game calls 'Ten Truths.' The rule is very simple, because you get to ask the person you were assigned to 10 questions. The questions could be about what you want to learn more about them, like their personality, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and so on. Since you guys played this for the first time, I have the list of the ten questions. You also, have to provide a reason to every question you answer, excluding the one about your birthday. It is a fun way to complete the project, while making more friends." Yui finished explaining and brought from behind her a box with folded pieces of paper in there.

"I prepared these to help identify the orders. Just simply go in there and pull out one without looking at it. Then I will record who will go first, second, and so on until the last person. Is everyone ready to go? Any questions?" Yui asked as everyone shook their heads, and one by one, everyone drew their number.

**~*Time Skip*~**

Megumi was actually glad that she was the last one to go, as she written down some useful information that could help her with her plan on match-making Yui. Yes, believe it or not, the pinkette actually love to match-make, but only Maria, her partner-in-crime, knew that. She decided that Apollon would be her ultimate target for Yui, and she tried to hide a sly grin. Besides writing down what she needs for Yui, Megumi wrote down Anubis's and Thoth's as well, hoping to match-make Maria to Anubis while black-mailing Thoth. She was too busy thinking about a thousand ways to embarrassed Maria when a hand was waved in front of her.

"Welcome back, Nohara. It seems like you were having too much fun in your little world. But we have to interrupt it so that you can finish this game for us." Thoth scolded her, and Megumi glared at him while mumbling some German. Yui smiled as she passed the poster over to Megumi.

"Alright, Gumi-chan. I am ready whenever you are ready."

She assured the pinkette as she picked up her notebook to write the information down. Some of the gods were leaning in to listen to the conversation, eager to hear about Megumi as they were trying to solve the mystery around the out-spoken yet strict pinkette. Megumi twirled a strand of her hair for a while before she cleared her throat.

"My birthday, is on the all-you-can-eat candies day when you would be spammed with pumpkins and costumes. Yui, don't you dare tell them what day it is, because you knew what day I am talking about. My favorite food is cheesecake, and no Thor, next time I will win the cheesecake to myself. Boxing is my main sports, though I could roller-blade and play volleyball. My favorite activity to do after school is to read or listen to music, mostly I do both. My favorite three colors are white, black, and gold. White is for perfection, black is for mystery, and gold is for triumph. My favorite time of the year is the winter, because I can hibernate and stuff my mouth with sweets. The worst gift I have ever received from my dad was a Barbie doll, because that thing was too girly for my taste and she looks fake."

Megumi paused so that Yui had time to write everything down. Unknowing to the pinkette, Thoth wrote down the information about her as well, having his own plan in his head. Baldr almost chuckled at Megumi's answer for her favorite season, and Maria was staring at Thoth with an unreadable expression. Yui then signaled for Megumi to continue.

"I would describe myself as athletic, orderly, and gluttonous. I enjoy doing sports or any athletic activities, and I prefer when things are in order and not messy. I do admit that I eat a lot, and at times I eat like a pig. I would name my life's autobiography 'Looking for the Silver Lining,' because throughout my teenage year, I had been focusing on the negative outlooks of my life and forgot to look for the brighter sides of it. And what I learned last week…" Megumi mused as she looked straight at Yui with a small, but bright smile, taken some gods aback from her change of attitude.

"I learned that, friends are not as bad as I once thought."

The pinkette replied with determination as Yui smiled brightly, and the gods cheered loudly. Even Thoth was smiling, and Anubis nodded with a small smile as well. Suddenly Yui stopped smiling and she brought out an empty coke bottle that she washed earlier.

"Now, come the fun part of the sleepover. The ultimate Truth and Dare game."

Yui said with an innocent smile, but only Megumi was able to detect the hint of poison behind her tone and visibly shivered. Sometimes, Yui was not as innocent as the pinkette thought.

"Alright! I will spin first, is it okay Yousei-san?!" Apollon excitedly asked as Takeru also leaned forward to grab the bottle, but Yui pulled it away.

"I will go first, so that I can demonstrate to you guys how it was done." She said firmly and began to spin the bottle, the gods watched in anticipation as the bottle gradually slowed down to a stop. Dionysus could only stared as the bottle stopped right at him.

"Truth or dare, Dionysus-san?" Yui asked as the wine god scratched his head, contemplating a solution that would required the least motions from his place. "Truth, please?" He asked with a small grin while Apollon complained that he was no fun. Yui chuckled as she thought of a question.

"If grape became a woman, would you marry grape?"

Megumi let out a small gasp as her mind began to runs at maximum speed imagining Dionysus marrying a purple grape, and then thirty babies with grapes as their heads which were running around the house like monkeys at a zoo. Dionysus let out a huge light-hearted laugh. "Why, of course yes! I am devoted to grape, and grape only!"

"Remind me to ask Zeus to transform grape into a woman for him as his birthday present."

Megumi whispered to Maria, causing the platypus to start giggling, and Anubis immediately turned away with a small blush on his face. Yui laughed a little uneasily as Apollon and Takeru face-palmed at Dionysus's answer. Since it was his turn, he spinned it and the bottle landed at Loki.

"I will do dare. Sounds like fun."

The fire god smirked as he looked at the whine god, waiting for his challenge to come. Dionysus then turned to Yui for help of a good dare, but Megumi already got one in her head. The pinkette quickly whispered to Yui, who then whispered to Dionysus. The dare though, got everyone but Loki to laugh their heads off.

"Loki, I dare you to dress like a girl tomorrow, and convince everyone in the school that you are a girl."

Loki literally fainted right from his spot as Dionysus high-fived Megumi, and Takeru had the best laugh of his life yet. Even Hades and Thoth were smirking, as Tsukito has a small ghost of a smile on his face. Yui couldn't help it, but chuckled along, and Thor was patting Loki's back as Baldr tried to bit back his own laughter.

"What?! What kind of dare is that?!"

Loki yelled as he swung his fists like a fed up five-year-old at Megumi, who only shrugged. After a few of Baldr's and Yui's sweet talk, he managed to calm down and started sulking to himself. He refused to spin the bottle, therefore Baldr had to spin it for him. And to his happiness, the next victim was the Japanese Sea God.

"Truth. Truth! I can't trust Loki when it comes to dare!" Takeru quickly answered as the grin on Loki's face faltered a little, but soon picked up as he thought of a question for him.

"If you are to choose between Yui and Megumi as your future wife, who would you choose and why?"

Loki asked with a wider grin on his face, and Takeru sighed in relief that the question was not as hard as he thought it would be. But what scared him were the glares he received from Apollon, Baldr, and strangely, Thoth. Leaving with no options, he decided to go with what he wanted.

"I would pick Yui. Because she understands me when others don't."

Yui immediately blushed in embarrassment, as Baldr emitted an aura of killer, and Apollon looked like he was going to stuff Takeru's face with pillows. Megumi only smiled as she wrote something down into her notebook. Thor took a quickly glance at it, and immediately regretted it as a pillow flew smack into his face. Takeru on the other hand, pretended to huff and spin the bottle. Thoth was up next.

"I guess it didn't hurt to do dare, but if you give me a bad dare, I will give you more assignments."

Thoth said with a stern look at Takeru, who pretended to look away while whistling like an innocent child. He suddenly turned back to his teacher with a grin. A dangerous one.

"I dare you to wear a lampshade for a hat until the end of this game."

Megumi couldn't hold it anymore, and started laughing out loud as Yui joined in with her. Thoth could feel his cheeks heated up with embarrassment, but he couldn't go back on the dare. The Egyptian god could only sigh as he put the lampshade on his head, and Megumi was holding her stomach laughing.

"Never thought, hahaha, you would be even brighter, hahhaa, than you were already was, haha, with this, hahah, you will come up with even brighter ideas, hahahaha, than before!"

Megumi couldn't stop laughing, and Thoth was wishing that the bottle would stop at Megumi as he spin the bottle. Sadly for him, the bottle stopped at Yui.

"A… Ano, I will do truth." Yui smiled an uneasy smile as Thoth was staring at her. Time seemed to stop as everyone else leaned in a little, hoping they would get him to ask his question faster. Their wish was granted after he glanced at them annoyingly.

"What is your strangest fetish?"

He asked as Yui once again blushed bright red, and looked at Megumi asking for help. Megumi could only shook her head and gave Yui an encouraging look, which didn't really help Yui at all. The purple-haired girl took in a deep breath before she decided she needed to get it over with.

"I… Um… My fetish is um… Um… Muscles. I like to admire well-built muscles!" Yui finally admitted as most of the gods looked at her in surprise.

"You liked muscles?!"

"Should I take my shirt off again, Yui-san?"

"Any of you take your shirt off and I will kick you out of this sleepover. Literally."

Megumi scolded Baldr and Apollon as the two looked at her with puppy eyes, earning chuckles from Takeru while easing Yui a little. After some beggings from the said gods, and some firm answers from the pinkette, Yui could spin the bottle again. This time, Baldr was on the spotlight.

"I would do dare, Yui-san. Because, I trust you." Baldr said with a kind smile, and Yui smiled back as she thought of a good dare.

"I dare you to put your hair in a silly hairstyle until the rest of the game."

Baldr only nodded as he tried to wrestle with how to style his hair. But in the end, Yui ended up braiding his hair into fishtail braids and put them all in a high ponytail, complete with a pink bow she borrowed from Maria. Megumi couldn't help it as she brought her phone out and took a sneak picture of Baldr. The game soon resumed, with Tsukito had to have a two minute conversation with a pillow, which he did. But his conversation was somehow went on and on about how beautiful the moon is, and Megumi was almost convinced that he would ended up marrying the moon if not for Loki told him that the time was up. Next was Hades, and somehow he ended up with a dare to sit very close to Yui. Not a single misfortune happened, but Hades was very embarrassed to sit too close to Yui he nearly fainted on Apollon who happened to sit next to him. Thor chose truth, and he told everyone that he had the strangest dream of he having blonde hair, wearing red cloak, and carry a big hammer as he flew around a human city. Megumi almost chuckled at the irony, but decided she should keep quiet. Somehow, the bottle didn't pick her immediately, as it went back to Loki, Apollon, and Maria before stopping in front of her.

"Don't you dare, Maria. I am going to choose dare." Megumi said as she glared at the platypus, who was no longer shy as an evil match-making plan ran through her head.

"I dare you to sit in Thoth's lap until the end of this game!"

Maria declared with a triumph smile as Megumi struggled to keep her cheeks from turning the same color as her hair while shooting another glare at the platypus, who stuck her little tongue out at Megumi. Megumi slowly stood up and walked toward Thoth, who was smirking at her while trying to maintain a stern look.

"Just for this game, Nohara."

"Likewise, Thoth-sama."

Megumi replied curtly as she sat down on Thoth's lap, ignoring the realization that she fitted in it perfectly. Thoth on the other hand, was quite enjoyed that Megumi was sitting very close to him, so close that he can run his hand through her peach-pink locks. He couldn't help but get attracted to this human girl, but what Zeus said was still ringing in his mind. He decided to push it over, and continued with the truth and dare game. The game continued for another hour before everyone was worn out and decided to go to sleep.

In the middle of the night, a figure bolted awake, gasping for air as beads of sweats rolled down her face. She shakily got up to her feet, but be careful enough not to wake up a sleeping platypus beside her as she wobbly walked herself out of the lobby. Unknown to her, a tall figure was watching her as he closed the thick book that he had been reading using a flash light.

* * *

**Reviews away, guys! :)**


End file.
